-A Knows
by Monet00
Summary: Emily is hiding a secret from the girls that's done everything to keep hidden. Once the truth is out, what lengths will she go to protect her secret from becoming A's target? Is there hope for Emison or is there a new character in play? A lot of Emily & Alison interactions.
1. Truths

The liars had been on edge since the arrival of **A** had been done in a grand gesture. As Spencer said, "**A** took a nap, and woke up". Most of the individual texts received were directed at Alison, or so they thought. One of the girls in the group had been hiding a secret that **A** hadn't been gone all along. The threats have been getting increasingly worse by the day and the stress of it all coupled over. The resident sweetheart _Emily Fields_ has been the constant victim of **A** before, during and after the death of Shana. Why couldn't she tell the other girls? Only she knows that answer. Emily had been experiencing a lot these past few weeks with the return of her first love, breaking up with Paige, trust being broken with Paige, the feelings her first love told her she'd returned when they were younger, and the main fact that **A **had found out her most sacred secret that no one in Rosewood knew, not even her parents or her best friends. Her current state of mind was in turmoil and the last thing she wanted to turn to was alcohol like she had before after the death of Maya and killing Nate. The urge to pick up the bottle staring her in the face became stronger. Her mother was currently in Texas visiting her father, and their liquor cabinet was always stocked. She chose vodka as her drink of choice because it had a quicker effect. She began to lick her lips at the sight when she heard the doorbell ring and went to check whom it was. She opened the door and had mixed emotions about the person who was standing before her.

"Hey Em," she said shyly.

"Hey Ali, what are you doing here?" Emily asked half grateful for the distraction.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night here, my dad is out of town for business and I don't know where Jason is," she says in a mouthful and it takes a lot of Emily not to chuckle, Alison had her at stay.

"Of course, come in," she said ushering Alison on the other side of the door and closing it. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked," she said.

"Three miles in the dark?" Emily asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah it allowed me to clear my head," she said nervously before looking at the floor, something Emily noticed she'd never done almost three years ago.

"Well I'm glad you're here, are you hungry?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm starved," she replied.

"Good, I cooked something not too long ago," she said as they walked into the kitchen and she opened the cabinet to pull out a plate.

"What did you cook?" Alison asked to create a conversation.

"Dinuguan at puto" she says leaving Alison clueless.

"What's that?"

"It's a Filipino dish my mom taught me to cook, it's really good, tell me how it tastes," she said excitedly passing the plate to Alison who hesitantly takes a bite but lets out a moan once it hits her taste buds.

"Oh my god Em! This is so good," she says with her mouth half full causing Emily to let out a chuckle. Alison then notices the bottle of vodka on the counter and looks over to Emily with a questioning look. "We're you going to party without me?" she asks teasingly.

"More like a debate," Emily whispers under her breath hoping Alison didn't hear, but her luck was running short these past few weeks.

"What debate?" Alison asks attentively.

"Nothing important," Emily dismisses her. "You want some?"

"Yeah that would be great," Alison said thinking it would relieve some of the tension.

"Okay," Emily resigns and goes to retrieve two glasses from the liquor cabinet and places them on the counter. She opens the bottle and the smell enters her nose like the scent of new leather in a car. She feels tension leave her body and licks her lips like an addict. But the fact is that she is an addict and Alison doesn't know. Her hand begins to shake as she pouring and it doesn't go unnoticed by Alison.

"Whoa Em! Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Emily clears her throat to get a grip on herself and pours into the glasses. She slides one to Alison and by the time it reaches her plate, Emily is halfway done with hers.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere," Alison says but it looks as though it didn't get through to Emily as she was already pouring herself another drink, and then another. Alison thought this was a weird behavior for Emily because she barely liked to drink, but then again that was three years ago. She sent Hanna a text: "**What's with Emily? She's downed like three shots of Vodka in less than five minutes!" **Her focus turned back to Emily who looked to be enjoying herself in the quiet. She was broken from her stare when Hanna replied back: **"Take it away from her now! She has a problem with alcohol. Do it ASAP!" **At that Alison looked up in concern at Emily who had been on her fifth shot by now. "Em, give me the bottle".

"No it's my bottle," Emily replied bitterly.

"Please Em! I know," Alison says and the tone causes Emily to look into her eyes and almost become sober.

"You know?" Emily asks.

"Yes," she says with a sigh.

"How do you know about Amelia?" Emily asks.

"Who's Amelia?" Alison asks confused and Emily immediately sobers telling her that she's said too much.

"Uh, I don't know, what were you talking about?" Emily tries to avoid it and Alison lets it slide if it will get the bottle away from Emily.

"I was talking about your drinking problem," Alison replied.

"Ohh," Emily says with a pop in her mouth.

"Give me the bottle," Alison says gently and Emily sighs and passes her the bottle. The events of the past few weeks finally catching up with her but were immediately softened with the alcohol.

"It's not that big of a problem Ali," she says and gives Ali her puppy eyes and Alison almost melts.

"That's not what I heard," Ali replied back trying to take control of the situation.

"What did you hear?" Emily asked hesitantly trying to gather how she should go about this situation.

"It doesn't matter, what you don't tell me I will find out from one or all of the girls eventually," she says in a tone she uses with her old victims.

"Fine! Ok I may have had a problem with alcohol. I was going through a lot and it was wrong of me to turn to it. I just wanted to erase everything," Emily said with a tear falling. Alison moves closer and places her hand on Emily's.

"Let's take this to your room," Alison suggests and grabs a half drunk Emily up the stairs. A half drunk Emily has no filter at the moment and Alison sees this as the best opportunity to get the full truth. They settle on the bed.

"They had just found Maya's body and I had a drink to help me wash away her memory".

"Did it work?" Alison asked.

"It did, for a little while, I wasn't Emily Fields, the perfect resident sweetheart, a lesbian swimmer who can't even swim anymore, and who's girlfriend's died. I was just no one at the end of the bottle," she explained and the pain in her voice broke Alison's heart. "I don't know how it got so bad, at first it was just a glass, then it turned into a half bottle, then I was doing a bottle in one sitting and even carrying around a flask. The pain just wouldn't go away. Why wouldn't the pain go away?" Emily cried

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm glad you're talking about it," she says.

"Talking get me nowhere except back to square one. I still crave it when my emotions get too heavy. I just want to escape. I just want to run away with Amelia and never come back," she says without any inhibitions or filters. Her eyes widen in shock that this is the second time she's mentioned that name and it scares her.

"Who's Amelia? You keep mentioning her," Alison asks.

"It's no one Ali, I'm really tired, let's go to bed," Emily evades hoping Alison will catch on that she's not fessing up any information. Emily settles on the bed and within five minutes she's out like a light. Alison tucks her in and strokes her cheek.

"Who's Amelia? I will find out your secret Em. Why can't you trust me?" Alison asks out loud. She settles under the blanket and cuddles up to Emily with her head resting on her chest. The next morning there's light flittering through the window and it awakes Emily in the most unpleasant of ways. Her movement causes Alison to wake up too.

"Morning," Emily whispers to Ali.

"Morning Em," Alison says with a smile. Emily goes over to a corner in her room to slip on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Alison asks.

"I'm going for a run, want to come?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," Alison agrees because anytime spent with Emily is like getting a taste of heaven when it's just the two of them. "How's your head?"

"My head is fine," Emily says nonchalantly.

"Wow, you had like five to seven shots, no hangover?" Alison asks surprised as she gets up and throws on the work out clothes Emily handed her.

"I'm what people like to call a functioning alcoholic," she says grimly and moves to go downstairs and start coffee. At that moment, Alison realizes that Emily's drinking problem was downplayed because it takes serious practice and time to even become remotely close to a functioning alcoholic. It causes her to sigh and get lost in her head until she hears Emily calling for her. They go at a steady pace, although it's much too fast for Ali and much too slow for Emily. They run three miles to Alison's house to retrieve clothing for her to change back at the house and run three miles back to Emily's house. When they get there Alison is fully drained. The clock reads 7:30 am and Alison thanks the divine being that is allowing her to sleep for an extra thirty minutes. The time goes by much to quick as Alison is up and getting ready while Emily waits downstairs eating cereal and drinking coffee.

"Ali hurry up!" Emily yells and Alison comes down five minutes later purse in hand and dressed to the nines. The first half of school goes by much too slow for girls' liking. At lunchtime they're glad to see each other signifying that the rest of the day they'll be seeing each other in the rest of their classes.

"Hey guys" they all exchange pleasantries at the same time. Everyone was engrossed in the same conversation with the exception of Emily who had been picking at her food. Her anxiety level was through the roof awaiting a text. As if on queue her phone buzzed taking everyone from the conversation and focusing on her.

"Who's that Em?" Aria asked nervously since they found out that Shana wasn't **A**.

"Just my mom," she lied and hoped that Ali wouldn't see through that lie or at least acknowledge it in front of the others, but her luck had run out.

"Don't lie Em," giving her the stare that's only reserved for her when she wants the truth and Emily sighs knowing she can't tell them the truth. But the perfect distraction came across the room to their table in the form of Paige making everyone go radio silent.

"Hey Em," she says and Emily can't help but be slightly annoyed by her presence no matter the timing. She knows she has to do something to get away from their questioning stares and hopes Paige can forgive me.

"God why can't everyone just fucking leave me alone!" Emily yells and swipes her tray off the table making food go literally everywhere, grabbing the attention of the entire cafeteria. They're stares make it worse and she actually explodes. "Oh like you're all so damn perfect!" With that she grabs her bag and swiftly moves to the exit leaving the girls shocked and Paige more embarrassed than anything. They throw her a sympathetic look, even Ali and she sighs and walks away in the opposite direction.

"Did you guys see that?" Hanna asks the obvious earning eye rolls.

"What's wrong with her?" they all question in the heads and decide to follow Emily through the exit on the side of the cafeteria. They enter the hallway and are about to round the corner when they heard Emily voices. She was speaking in a language that no one else but Alison recognized.

"What is she saying?" Spence asked.

"I don't know, but it's her native language," Alison says.

"How do you know?" Aria asked.

"Because she would speak it to me when we were at her house and stuff," Alison responds.

"Come on guys she's leaving," they say and follow Emily to the main entrance seeing her get in her car and speed off.

"She's going back to her house," Alison says.

"How would you know?" Hanna asks slightly jealous that she knows Emily's moves even after all the years of separation.

"Because I just know," Alison says firmly as they begin to walk towards Spencer's car and head towards Emily's house. They arrive to Emily's house within fifteen minutes to see her car and a motorcycle outside.

"Who does that belong to?" Hanna asks rhetorically and they collectively shake their head in confusion. They arrive at the door to see that it's ajar and hear shouting taking place upstairs. They don't want to barge in so they softly listen and head up the stairs.

"How could anyone find out?" Emily asks angrily.

"How the hell would I know? I'm not the one with a psycho after me," the person yells back and they detect that it belongs to a man.

"How do you know it's not from your side? I told you that this is only to stay between you and me! Did you tell anyone?" Emily asks.

"I swear Em, I told no one. I'm going to protect her," he says softly.

"I just can't believe this shit! I so sick of living my life this way," Emily's voice becomes distressed and the girls could hear rustling and things falling in her room. They rush to see if her friend is okay to see her panting and a guy next to her.

"Hey get away from her!" Spencer yelled and tried to stare him down.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" he yelled but turned back to Emily who was gasping.

"I…. I can…. I can't breathe," she gasped out.

"Follow my breathing Em, in and out," he says trying to calm her down but it wasn't working so he did a last resort and pulled out his wallet showing her a picture. Her breathing seemed to become less ragged as she stared at the picture and tears formed in her eyes. The girls were unsure of who the guy was, and stood to the side, confused on the relationship. The guy was of Asian descent, most likely Filipino and definitely looked out of place in Rosewood with tattoos covering his arms.

"Makikita mo ang kanyang isang araw," he said softly and rubbed her back. (_You will see her one day_)

"Hindi ko ay magiging buhay mahaba sapat," (_I won't be alive long enough_) Emily replied sadly and looked over at him. He moved his hand away from her like it was on fire and the girls noticed this but they had no idea what was said. He got up and looked at her in the cruelest of ways. She'd never seen him give her that expression their entire life. It just summed up disappointment with her contentment to die.

"Hindi ka kahit na pagpunta sa labanan para sa kanyang? Para sa akin?"

"I am fighting for her! I'm just so tired," Emily all but yelled and got in his face.

"No you're not you're just settling for this," he says and gives her the same look.

"You've never looked at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?" Emily says with tears in her eyes.

"Because you disappoint me," he says with a sigh and moves away towards the window.

"Please don't say that. I can't live with myself if you say that. What do I have to do," Emily reaches out for him by his shirt. The girls remain silent not wanting to interrupt, but not wanting to miss any important information.

"You have to fight. What would she say if I told her what you're doing, she would hate you for the rest of her life," he says menacingly which earns him the hardest slap Emily's ever given shocking all the participants in the room except him.

"Don't you dare! If you ever try to turn her against me it will be the last thing you do," she says with a bite that now one expected from the sweet Emily they knew.

"This is what I want. I want you to fight. I want you to fight for me, fight for her, but most importantly fight for yourself. I don't want to lose you. Besides her, you're the most important person in my life," he says and walks across to her and kisses her on the cheek and embracing her in a hug. Compared to him, Emily looks really small which is unusual for her athletic figure. He looks over towards the girls giving them confused looks. He places a kiss on her head and backs away going to grab his helmet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks nervously.

"Giving you alone time with the girls. I think you have some explaining to do," he says.

"But I can't. I can't talk to them about this," she says desperately.

"Why not?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"You know why," she scoffs and turns away from him. He puts his hands on her shoulders, which relieves some of her tension.

"You have to tell them. Everything. I promise you she's safe. She's not even here," he says.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Emily asks turning around with wide eyes.

"I asked my family to take her back home," he says and looks down knowing the wrath that's soon to follow.

"So you asked your dad, the most well known criminal on the eastern seaboard to take our daughter back to the Philippines? Are you out of you mind!" she yells and begins to pace the floor leaving the girls in shock of learning the truth. Before they could intervene he began to speak to her.

"She's safe Em. I promise you Amelia is safe. And as far as my dad, am I any better I mean look at me," he says and the girls really take in his appearance which screams mobster's son.

"That's not what I meant," Emily says but is interrupted.

"That's exactly what you meant. If you didn't want a baby with me then you should've gotten an abortion. It's you who made the decision to bring her into my world," he said and instantly regretted the words once they came out.

"Get out!" she said in a calm voice that scared them all.

"Em, I'm sorry you know how I get when we talk about my dad's business. You know I didn't want to bring her into this world especially since we all know that I'm the oldest son," he says and Emily's eyes soften with understanding.

"I know Danny, but she's here and she's not going anywhere. I told you once this whole thing with **A **is over I'd take her off your hands. We both agree that it's not the life we want for her, and you basically have no choice but to take over your father's business," she says with a sigh and sits down on the bed. He squats down to eye level and grabs her hand.

"I'm not saying that I don't love her now that she's here, but I really didn't want this. It was so much easier when we were kids on the streets in Manila. We had no worries," he says and wipes a tear from Emily's eye. "Listen I've got to go take care of business for my dad. Amelia will be back in town next month. I hope you come to see her now that the cat's out of the bag. I don't think this **A** person will be stupid enough to try and harm her and deal with the wrath of my father. If anything he's persistent especially when it comes to his family". He gets up but turns around and hands something to Emily before exiting. "I forgot, this is from my mom, she said this will help you".

"What is it?"

"Open it," he says. With that Emily opens the box to see a vintage necklace. "It's been passed down through my family, from great great-great grandmother. She bought that with her first paycheck".

"Danny I can't, I'm not…" she chokes.

"My wife?" he answers with a hint of regret and Emily nods. "I know, but you're the mother of my first child and when she has her child, around four decades from now, you give this to her," and everyone chuckles at the joke.

"I don't know what to say," she cries.

"Don't say anything until you open it," he pushes. She gets the locket to open to find a picture of Danny and her daughter.

"Oh Danny it's beautiful, I love you so much," she laughs through the tears and gives him a bear hug.

"I love you too, bye Emmy," he says and with that he kisses her on the head and nods towards the girls before exiting. They could hear his motorcycle rev up and Emily went to the window to see him take off. She turns around to see a mixture of emotions on the girls' faces.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Spencer says.

"Where should I start?" she asks.

"How about the beginning," Alison quotes Spencer.

"Well remember last summer when I was drunk most of the time?" they all nod. "Well one day I drove out to Philly to see Danny, and I was already drunk."

"Oh my God Em! Drinking and driving!" Hanna says and they all gasp.

"I know, but at that point I didn't really care whether lived or died. Anyways, it was after the Nate situation. When I got there, we talked for a while before one of his friends offered me drugs. I don't know why, well I do know why, but I did them and that night was pretty much hazy. I woke up with Danny and we both didn't talk to each other for a while. He knew I was gay and I knew he was in love with me since we were little kids so we decided to take a break. Soon after that happened, I began to get morning sickness and I was late, and I took a test to confirm what I already knew. With all the stuff going on with **A**, I didn't want to bring our child into that so he suggested I leave the country for a while. I didn't end up going to Haiti. Instead he put me on a private plan and I lived on the beaches of Samoa until I gave birth. He was there for it. I told him my situation with **A** and he understood that in order to protect her, I couldn't claim her just yet. I haven't seen her since I gave birth. Until a few weeks ago, **A** had no idea about Amelia. She was safe, and now not so much, which is why Danny sent her away. Believe it or not, Philippines is the safest place for her since her grandfather has so many connections there, hell both of them do, but my parents don't know about her."

"How did you get involved with a mobster's son?" Hanna asked and everyone looked at her flabbergasted that that's all she picked up from the entire conversation. Emily appreciated Hanna's wit or lack there of and begin to chuckle which eased the tension.

"I've known him since I was a kid visiting my grandparents in the Philippines. We were really inseparable. His father's business grew and they moved here. His mom is originally from here and met my father and his father when she served as a nurse in the army. Our families are oddly close despite being on opposite sides of the law. It never comes up during dinners nor does Amelia. They understand that the less people know about it the better. Even though **A **is our current threat, Amelia is still in danger from all of her grandfather's enemies who want to push in on his territory".

"Man you're starting to sound like mob wives," Hanna laughed throwing us all for another loop and laugh.

"Well I guess I'm used to it," she says.

"So you guys were never in a relationship?" Ali asks and Hanna snorts knowing why she's asking that question.

"Uh no, I would describe us as brother and sister but that would be really weird. I don't know… we're always open with our affection for each other. We're soul mates in a matter of terms, we'd be perfect for each other, but I'm 100% lesbian. We're soul mates but he's not the love of my life," Emily says and looks toward Alison during the last part making her blush.

"So is he planning on being in her life once this **A **thing blows over?" Alison asks hesitantly hoping for a certain answer.

"No, not in the fatherly figure. He can't be, he'd have to many enemies once he takes over his father's organization. He'll be more like an uncle. Much like he is now since his parents take care of her while he tends to his father's business and follows orders. He doesn't want to get attached," she responds and looks down.

"So you're going to be a single mother?" Alison asks.

"Yeah, but I don't mind, I've missed so much of her life. I didn't get to see her walk, talk, change her diapers, celebrate her first holidays and it's all because of this psycho," she says frustrated and gets up to pace the room.

"Guys we need to hurry up and figure out who this **A **person, I for one would like to meet my niece, and I'm sure Alison would love to meet her step daughter, isn't that right Ali," Hanna says oblivious to a filter and we all laugh while Alison turns into a tomato.

"Shut up Han!" Ali says with less conviction than normal. Emily stifles out a yawn signaling the girls that she's tired and they all get the hint. All of them move to leave except for Alison.

"Alison aren't you coming?" Spencer asked.

"No I'm spending the night, my dad's away for the week on business," she says and they turn to leave satisfied with that explanation. Thirty seconds later the pair hears the front door close and they let out a sigh. "Long day?"

"You think," Emily responds cheekily with a smirk.

"I never got the chance to thank you," Alison says which causes Emily to look at her with confusion.

"For what?" she asks.

"You've been doing all these things for the girls and especially me, and we haven't even noticed you suffering. Thank you for taking care of me when my mom died and for saving me from **A**," she says.

"I didn't do anything," Emily attempts to be modest.

"You do everything for me and more, and I know I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad I have you in my life," Alison says softly but with power behind every word.

"I'm glad you're in my life to Al, besides I'm you're killer, if I didn't do those things, what good would I be at my job?" Emily tries to make the tension disappear in the room until she looks into Alison's crystal blue eyes and notices this tension can only be remedied by one thing…


	2. Hope

The tension was the only thing that kept Emily and Alison in a trance. However it was broken when Emily recounted her level of trust for Alison and decided to clear her throat. That broke Alison's stare away from her and she looked towards the door. Despite the awkward silence, Emily was the first to speak.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Twice in two days Em, I'm starting to think you want to fatten me up," Alison chuckled. "Yes, I'm hungry".

"Good, lets go make some food together," Emily said and got up and grabbed Alison's hand. She felt the electricity flowing between them and immediately her hands started to get sweaty, hoping Alison wouldn't notice. "What do you want to eat?" she asked as they both entered the kitchen.

"Hmm, I'm feeling a little Italian," she replied.

"Are you sure your last name has nothing to do with it," Emily teased knowing Alison was more into her American heritage than anything.

"Shut up!" Alison laughed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Grab some onions, tomatoes, and vegetables out of the fridge," Emily ordered.

"What are we going to make?" Alison asked as she was putting the items on the counter.

"Some pasta, you can never go wrong with pasta," Emily replied as she gathered some spices and bread. "I'm going to make my own sauce and garlic bread, I'm so glad my mom went shopping before she left".

"Em, you're such a good cook!" Alison complimented earning a blush from Emily and she knew she was doing something right.

"Thanks, and you're such a good…hmmm…." Emily said laughing.

"Hey! I'm good at stuff," Alison punched Emily's shoulder teasingly. She didn't notice the wince coming from Emily after the punch as she turned around to retrieve more items.

"I know, Ali you're such a good kisser," Emily teased although showing that it was true as well.

"Now we're talking," Ali responded cockily.

"Slow down Al, wouldn't want to get your hopes up, because we all know I'm the best kisser in the group," Emily said arrogantly and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and who says?" Ali asked curiously.

"All the girls, it was decided after our game of truth and dare during a sleepover, I ended up kissing all of them. If they weren't straight I'm sure they'd love to have some private make out sessions," Emily replied with a smug smirk on her face trying to see the reaction she'd get from Alison. She got just that when she saw a hint of jealousy flash in her eyes.

"You what?" Alison exclaimed for the first time raising her voice, usually more in control of her emotions.

"I'm just kidding," Emily said and saw Alison let out a sigh. "Well mostly".

"What do you mean mostly?" Alison asked hesitantly.

"Well I did kiss all the girls and they did say I was the best kisser out of all of them, but there will be no make out sessions between us, we're all just friends," Emily said and she turned around to see Alison have an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh okay," Alison said trying to get in control of her emotions.

"Pass me those vegetables," Emily said trying to ease the tension and decided to get the knife because Alison with at knife at this moment when she wasn't in control of her emotions scared Emily beyond comprehension. She began to cut up the vegetables and started to get lost in though and accidentally cut the entire length of her palm. She let out a cry of pain and dropped the knife and began to walk over to the sink. In a flash she felt Alison beside her turning on the water and bringing her hand underneath the pressure. The cool water stung the wound at first, but the sparks she felt with Alison in close proximity bought her relief.

"Em, where's your first aid kit?" she asked in total control of the situation.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom," Emily replied and Alison was gone and back a minute later. She poured peroxide over the sink and began to dry around the wound. She applied ointment to it wrapped Emily's hand in gauze.

"We need to go to the hospital," she said firmly.

"No it's fine, I'll just keep it wrapped," Emily said.

"No the wound is deep and it can get an infection if not treated properly, plus you'll need medication for the pain," Alison said.

"I don't take pain meds anymore," Emily said and looked away in shame.

"Why not?" Alison asked.

"Because of my problem with alcohol. If I don't get my hands on alcohol, I use pain pills as a substitute. IT looks like Spencer isn't the only one with a pill problem," she said still not able to look Alison in the eyes.

"Em look at me," Alison said bringing Emily to face her. "It's okay to admit you have a problem. I will explain to the doctor about the pills, but your hand needs to be stitched up". She said in a tone that told Emily there was no room for arguing. Instead she got up and continued to cook the meal, which only need the vegetables to be thrown in. Once she was done she grabbed her car keys and drove with Alison to the hospital. Due to it being a weekday, the hospital was relatively empty in the emergency room. She went through the fast track line and was placed in a room divided by curtains. Alison sat beside her while she sat on the bed waiting for the doctor.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Robini, what seems to be the problem?" he asked entering the room.

"I cut my hand slicing vegetables," Emily stated while pushing hand towards him. Although she'd never admit it, her hand was throbbing and she wanted the pills to help, but knew the ramifications if she were to ever go down that road again. The doctor began to unravel the gauze wrap and winced at the wound.

"Well whoever wrapped this has serious skill," he said trying to make light of the situation. "The wound is pretty deep. I would stitch you up, but I see some places where nerves could have been nicked, so I think we should do an x-ray."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked nervous.

"It means the wound appears to be serious, but we won't know anything until I get the x-ray results. Try and relax, the nurses will be in here to get you, why don't you change in to a gown. Remember no bra if it has a wire in it. I'll be back later tonight with the results." With his exit, Emily threw a nervous glance at Alison who comforted her by squeezing her good right hand.

"Do you need help getting undressed," Alison asked.

"No I should be fine," Emily said quickly, slightly embarrassed at the thought of Alison seeing her half naked.

"Do you want me to go outside?" Alison asked hesitantly.

"Please," Emily through a grateful glance her way and Alison stood to exit and pulled back the curtains. Once she was out of the room, Emily tried unbuttoning her shirt, but her hand was throbbing and shaking and could barely close partially from the swelling and she gave a frustrated sigh thinking of how stupid she was to wear a button down shirt. "Alison could you help me". On the outside Alison smirked at how long that took...**20 seconds**. She entered the room and closed the curtains. She took the buttons in her hands and had her shirt off in less than a minute. She reached for Emily's pants and unbuttoned them, but felt goose bumps form on Emily's stomach after the back of her hand touched her abs. She smirked at the effect she had on the girl but decided to focus on the task at hand. Emily placed her hands on her shoulders as she slid the pants down to her ankles and slipped her feet through the holes. There, Emily stood in her underwear anxious, and Alison noticed Emily was in fact wearing a wired bra. She reached behind Emily and unhooked the bra allowing it to drop down to their feet. Emily suddenly felt self-conscious in front of Alison and tried to back away cover herself with her arms, but Alison grabbed her arms to move them away as she look Emily up and down. "You are beautiful Em, don't hide, especially not around me". With that Alison turned around and grabbed the gown wrapped in plastic. She tore through the plastic and opened the gown for Emily to put her arms through. She turned Emily around and tied the gown in the back. A nurse entering the room with a wheelchair interrupted the silence filling the room with Emily's back facing Alison.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Jackie, not from the TV show, I get that all the time," she said with glee in her voice. At the joke Emily laughed and Alison frowned due to her not being able to watch much television from her time on the run. "I'm here to take Emily Fields, who I suppose is you since you have the gown on". Emily sat in the wheelchair with her injured hand in her lap which was really swollen Alison observed.

"You can wait here, I'll take good care of you fiancé," the nurse smirked and winked at Alison who blushed and Emily was about to correct her when Alison interrupted.

"Thank you, do you know how long it will take?" she asked giving Emily a look to not contradict the lie she just went with.

"It should take about thirty minutes," the nurse replied and left to take a shocked Emily to get x-rays. They came across a corridor and soon they entered a door on the left. Once inside Emily noticed the machine and the glass separating what she assumed to be computers and other nurses. The nurse got her comfortable on the table and told her to try and relax. Alison was waiting nervously in the room for Emily to return. Her foot began to tap which she recognized as a nervous habit she developed on the run. She placed a hand on her leg to control it and got out her phone to tell the girls what happened. She opened a group message. **To Hanna, Spencer, and Aria: At the hospital with Emily. **Seconds later there was a reply from all three.

**Hanna: Too much sex?**

** Spencer: What happened?**

** Aria: Is she okay?**

Of course Hanna lacked tact at any time during the day.

**Alison: No Hanna. She sliced her hand making us dinner; they're taking her for an x-ray because the doctor suspects she hit a few nerves.**

** Spencer: Poor Ems! Want us to come there?**

** Aria: Oh no! She's really having the worst day!**

** Hanna: You can always cheer her up with sex.**

Alison rolled her eyes at Hanna's suggestion albeit not a bad on.

**Spencer: Hanna stop it! **

** Hanna: What? We all know how shy Emily isn't about sex.**

That caused Alison to raise her eyebrows.

**Alison: No need to come, I don't want to overwhelm her. And what are you talking about Hanna?**

** Aria & Spencer: Okay, let us know what the doctor says though.**

** Hanna: Emily is a total freak in the sheets, you'll find out soon enough.**

The last message caused Alison to let out a low laugh.

**Alison: Of course. I'm sure I will Hanna. Got to go she's coming back from the x-ray.**

Alison smiled thankful for her friends distracting her, especially Hanna with her lack of a filter. When Emily entered the room, her hand looked worse than it did before she left, and she looked a little tired. Alison helped her get onto the hospital bed and put the sheets over her.

"Get some rest, I will wake you up when the doctor comes," Alison suggested. Emily who had no arguments fell into an easy slumber. About an hour and a coffee later, Alison saw the doctor making his way into the room and began to shake Emily.

"Hello Ms. Fields," the doctor said in a monotone voice.

"Hello, do you know what's wrong with my hand?" she asked.

"As I suspected, you did puncture a few nerves in your hands, but they can be fixed with surgery thankfully. I also noticed that you tore your rotator cuff," he stated. Emily looked in fear at the mention of surgery.

"Surgery?" Emily said in a voice Alison didn't recognize.

"Yes it's a minor procedure that will hopefully give you full range of motion".

"Yes I did tear my rotator cuff," she said looking down angry at the thought of it.

"You want to tell me how?" the doctor asked.

"I fell on it," she answered vaguely.

"I see," he answered while moving to the wall and put up x-ray shots of her hand and shoulder. "Are you an athlete?"

"Yes, I swim, or I used to. I've tried physical therapy, but the pain is unbearable. I can't take pain meds for it because I can't count or judge the distance."

"I can fix it. You see this tissue right here. That's new muscle. I'd have to remove it. I will be re-tearing your rotator cuff because it didn't heal properly. I think you took too long going to the doctor. Anyways, the bone and tendon didn't heal back the way it should, which can explain the pain. I also see bone fragments, which need to be removed. We won't know how exactly to fix it until I have it in front of me, but I promise you, I can fix it".

"Will I be able to swim again," Emily asks with hope in her voice.

"Yes you will, it will be painful and strenuous but you will be able to again," he says confidently.

"With you hand, I need to reattach the nerves together and there's a few nerves that have detached from the bones".

"What's recovery time?" Alison asks.

"For the rotator cuff, it needs to be immobilized for 4-6 weeks, then after that you will begin passive exercises, at 8-12 weeks, you'll begin active exercises. From months 4-6 after surgery, you'll gain full range of motion. As for your hand, since these are nerves, we won't know. I have to use conduits since the gap between your nerves is small which gives you a better chance. After surgery, your hand will be immobilized in a splint and it will be removed after the fourth week. You will then begin physical therapy. Since you're 18, you don't need parental consent to get the surgeries, but the sooner the better. I'll leave you two alone".

"So are you going to get the surgeries?" Alison asked.

"Yeah I think so. I really thought I couldn't swim anymore and now this doctor gives me hope," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Alison asked.

"Yeah that'd be great," Emily said thankfully. "I don't want them to come here though. Tell them to enjoy themselves, and that I have someone to take care of me".

"Okay, I'll get the doctor back in here," Alison replied leaving the room and seeing the doctor. "She's decided that she wants both surgeries".

"Okay great. I will schedule them for tomorrow. For right now, she'll be transferred to a private room," he replied writing down information on his chart leaving Alison and going inside the room to talk to Emily some more. She pulled out her phone to call Emily's mom.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields, this is Alison," she said nervously.

"Hi Alison, why are you calling so late?" Pam asked noting that it was 2 am in Rosewood.

"Uh, Emily had an accident. She was cooking for us and she sliced her hand. We're at the hospital. The doctor suggested surgery for her hand, and found a way to fix her shoulder so she'd be able to swim again. I could give the doctor your number so he could explain better than me," Alison rushed without breathing.

"Oh my baby, I'm coming home," Pam said in an anxiety fit.

"Mrs. Fields, she said to enjoy. I will be able to take care of her until you get home. I will have her call you before and after surgery. I will send you updates as I give them. She's being moved to a private room. She won't be alone, I'll be there".

"That's my Emmy, always looking out for other people," she choked through the phone. "How are you able to stay there?"

"Well the hospital may have assumed that I'm her fiancé," Alison said fast.

"I see," Pam chuckled.

"I'm sorry for lying, I just didn't want them to kick me out and you know how…" Alison ranted but was interrupted by Pam's laughs and what she assumed were Mr. Field's laughs as well.

"Oh Alison, we know how in love my daughter is with you. It's quite all right; you guys look more like a married couple than as friends. I'm glad she has you there with her. Please have her call me before and after surgery, and thank you for taking care of my Emmy," Pam responds.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields," she says sheepishly feeling a blush. "I should go before they move her, bye".

"Bye Alison," Mr. and Mrs. Fields say. With that she walks back into the room to see Emily fading into sleep. An hour later nurses come to put Emily on a hospital bed and tell Alison to follow them to her new room. They take an elevator to the 7th floor of the orthopedic wing. They're situated in a relatively large room. Emily who's already in a deep sleep is inserted with an IV. They begin to wrap her hand and hook up a morphine drip to the IV. Alison stands by while they continue to work on her. Once they exit the room, Alison sees a chair next to the bed and takes her place. She texts the girls with an update explaining the situation and they said they'd come by to see Emily in the morning before surgery. Alison tried to get comfortable in the chair, but her worrying didn't allow for much sleep. Next thing she knew Emily was awake.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Alison asked.

"Sort of, do you want to lay with me?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alison said and tried getting comfortable in the chair again.

"You won't, besides I have morphine to help," she smiled and Alison knew she was partially out of it with glazed over eyes, but with the chair rearing it ugly head in her back she got up and laid down on Emily's right side and Emily pulled her head onto her chest. They both slept comfortably throughout the night, realizing how perfect their bodies were for each other. Alison despite her worries was able to sleep listening to Emily's heartbeat.


	3. Lost

The light filtered the room through the blinds waking Emily from a peaceful slumber. Her internal clock notifying her that it was 6 am, the time she usually awoke for her run. Her thoughts were interrupted by excruciating pain coming from her hand. She wanted to cry out but realized that there was a weight on her chest. That weight belonging to the love of her life, Alison DiLaurentis. She didn't want to wake Alison, so she toughed through the pain, but she interrupted from her thoughts by the person she'd assumed had been asleep.

"Are you in pain?" Alison asked.

"I thought you were asleep," she replied.

"Answer the question," Alison said a little cold.

"A little," Emily replied with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me," Alison said.

"That's rich coming from you," Emily said and regretted the words as soon as she'd said them. She could feel the distance being put between them by her. "Sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just high right now".

"Yes you did," Alison said with a sigh and got up to sit beside Emily.

"This is why I didn't want to be given drugs," Emily let out a deep sigh. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because you would have never slept peacefully, and you needed sleep before your operation. It's okay Em. I know I lied to you and it hurt you the most, don't apologize," Alison reasoned and began to stroke Emily's cheek. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer interrupted them at the door.

"Knock knock," Hanna said with a smile.

"Hanna I already knocked on the door, no need to say it," Spencer said irritated. Emily and Alison looked at each other with a smirk telling each other that Hanna gave Spencer an eventful morning.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked surprised.

"Like we would miss you before you went off into surgery," Aria said.

"Did we interrupt you morning sex wake up call?" Hanna asked amused.

"Yes you did, she was about to give me a blow job," Emily replied cheekily earning blushes and giggles from all the girls.

"Emily!" Alison hit her on the shoulder.

"What she asked, I was just being truthful," Emily said.

"Wait are you serious?" Hanna asked missing the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yes, I'm completely serious, why do you think I have lipstick stains on my thigh?" Emily said with all the girls laughing except for Hanna who went to lift up Emily's gown to find her with no panties on but in fact no lipstick stains. Emily just flashed all her friends and it seemed as though her joke was backfiring on her. "Jesus Hanna, let the whole floor see my vagina! I'm just joking," Emily replied with a blush.

"It's not like we haven't seen it before," Hanna said shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking of seeing things, I heard you guys kissed my fiancé," Alison said glaring at her friends although they could hear a hint of teasing.

"Your fiancé? Aria and Spencer asked with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yeah, she's really good at it," Hanna replied oblivious to what she'd said.

"It's a joke, but the hospital thinks I'm her fiancé, that's how I was able to stay the night," Alison said.

"Hanna! Try a little more tact next time," Spencer all but yelled.

"Whatever, I'm just stating the truth, we all know Emily is the best kisser," she said. With that admission Emily wore a cocky expression on her face that everyone noticed.

"Oh great, now we're inflating her ego," Aria laughed.

"Hey it's okay, I already knew, you guys just confirmed," Emily said moving her good arm behind her head.

"Anyways, Emily has to call her mom before surgery, so why don't I walk you guys to your cars," Alison said handing her phone to Emily. Alison returned back to the room to see the doctor explaining the procedure.

"We're going to do both procedures in one sitting. The rotator cuff surgery will take anywhere from 2 to 4 hours depending on the damage and how I will repair it. The nerve damage hand surgery will take longer possible 5 hours since I have to be very careful". At that admission, both Emily and Alison looked nervous. "I have the OR being prepped as we speak, anymore questions?"

"Can I watch?" Alison said without realizing what she was asking.

"I don't recommend it, but yes there's a place for you to sit and watch on the opposite side of the operation room. I do warn you that there will be residents they're watching as well and most of their comments are clinical, not personal," he explained.

"I don't want you to watch me Ali, not like that," Emily said looking at Alison.

"I want to be there or else I will drive myself crazy not knowing what's going on," Alison tried to reason.

"I leave you guys to talk. The surgery is scheduled for 9am; it should end at approximately 4 or 6 pm. The nurses will be in around 8:30 to transport you there and get you prepped for surgery," he says and exits the room.

"Ali, I don't want you to watch, I don't want you to see me like this," Emily says with tears slipping from her eyes.

"You're my fiancé, I'm suppose to see you at your worst, plus I'm suppose to update you mom every hour. You're still my killer," she said with a chuckle.

"Okay," Emily sighed and pressed the morphine drip again.

"Go back to sleep, I will wake you when the nurses come. I'm just going to get a coffee," Alison said kissing Emily on the head before she drifted off to sleep. As she exited the room she smiled that Emily had yet to correct her or anyone when they or she herself referred to her as her fiancé. After she grabbed a coffee two coffees, she saw the time was nearing 8:30. She came into the room to see Emily awake and being transported to the OR. The nurse was escorting her to the viewing section. They entered the elevator with Emily holding Alison's hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right on the other side of the glass," Alison soothed her.

"Please don't leave me," Emily said lucidly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. Emily, I love you," Alison whispered in her ear earning a relaxed sigh from Emily who looked contently in her eyes. Their gaze was broken by the ding of the elevator knowing that their separation was soon approaching.

"I love you too Ali," Emily smirked before being carted off. Alison was placed in a room with chairs overlooking the operation room. She saw the doctor come into the room with scrubs giving orders to the other people in the room. She saw him point to Emily as to where Alison was and she smiled before being hooked up to an oxygen mask and being injected with the anesthesia by another doctor.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she heard the doctor count off and saw Emily's eyes close. Tape was applied to her eyes to keep them closed and people started yelling out her vitals. They placed her on her left side careful of her hand and begin to put a yellowish substance on the arm. The doctor begins to mark areas with a black marker. After a few minutes of explaining what was suppose to happen during the operation, he took the scalpel and begins to make incisions. For that part, Alison really regretted asking to be in her, but she drank her coffee, which gave her strength and texted Pam that Emily was in surgery, sparing the details. She looked up to see the doctor asking for suction and saw a bunch of fluid and blood pour out of Emily's shoulder.

"It looks like the patient may have impacted the shoulder recently," he says with a sigh and Alison remembered the struggle Emily got into with her attacker and how she hit her right shoulder.

"What does that mean?" a resident asks the doctor.

"Patient has a proximal humerus fracture. Fragments appear to be displaced," he says in thin air making Alison confused more than ever.

"What does that mean?" Alison asks the people inside who appear to be taking notes.

"It means that she will require plates and screws to be placed in her shoulder because the bone fragments are too small to be repaired," a boy from behind her states.

"How long will that take? Will he have to start surgery another day?" Alison asks with worry.

"No he'll continue with the procedure and fix her all today, it will just take more time, probably another three hours, no worries, he's the best orthopedic surgeon in the northeast region," the guy tries to reassure Alison. With that information, she tells Pam and the girls of the new finding and the added time. After a few hours of sitting and watching she hears the doctor talking.

"The rotator cuff has been realigned. Please give me the plates and screws on a tray," he said and the nurse moved a mini table towards him holding sterilized metal objects. Nothing could possibly distract Alison as her eyes were glued to the open wound. She saw the doctor open up her arm more and called for suction. He began to delicately place the metal object inside her arm. The anesthesiologist was off on the side calculating and measuring medicine that would allow for Emily to sleep longer. Alison's stomach began to growl, but she refused to leave Emily's side.

"Come on let's go grab lunch," the same guy from behind suggested.

"I don't want to leave my fiancé," she replied hoping that he would get the hint that she's taken.

"I promise my friend will call me if there's an update change," he said and Alison sighed knowing her stomach is agreeing with him. She stood up and exited the room with him and they fell into easy conversation.

"What's your name?" he asked trying to pull Alison from her heavy thinking.

"Alison, what's yours?" she asked.

"Michael," he said tapping his book as they entered the elevator.

"What were you guys writing?" she asked curiously.

"Since Dr. Robini is my mentor along with a few others from the room, we all have to write notes on each procedure he does. If we can recite what he did in the surgery accurately without missing any information, that's how he choses who can assist him in the next operation," he says. They decide on sandwiches and water before sitting down in a sea of doctors and residents.

"Wow you guys do sound so clinical," she observes.

"Yeah it's best, you can't really get caught up in a patient," he says with a hint of sadness.

"Why not?" Alison asks.

"Because it has a bigger effect on you if you lose them on the table," he replied and realized his mistake when he saw the look of fear in Alison's eyes. "But that won't happen to Emily, of course there's risks with being put under, but a while ago, I wasn't an orthopedic surgical resident, I was going for neurology, which is much worse".

"Why do you say that?" she asked hesitantly.

"We don't know much about the brain and it's a higher risk for complications, anyways I don't really want to talk about it," he says, but that doesn't stop Alison from pushing.

"Maybe it's better to talk," she suggested and he sighed but gave in.

"I was in my third year of my neurosurgery residency a couple of months ago, and I worked on a patient under the supervision of my mentor. The patient had a brain tumor that needed to be removed, and it was my first one. Anyways, she didn't survive, and soon after I had a breakdown and requested to be put in the orthopedic surgery track, starting all over from the beginning," he said.

"Why would you give up? I mean it's expected to lose patients especially with the brain, I mean you're not God, but as long as you did everything you could, why?" Alison asked confused.

"I don't know I didn't handle it very well, and orthopedic was much better since not many patients can die. The only major surgeries are spinal and you need to specialize in that which I don't".

"I see, but you don't look like the type to give up. Isn't that what being a doctor is about, making advancements in science? I mean I've seen my fair share of death, but that hasn't stopped me and it shouldn't stop you," Alison tried to be less of a bitch and more encouraging.

"Enough about me and tell me about you," he said.

"Well I'm the missing girl from Rosewood," she replies grimly.

"That's you! I knew you looked familiar," he said. "I guess we should be heading back". They arrived back in time to see the doctor closing up Emily's arm and shoulder.

"Operation on the proximal humerus and rotator cuff prove successful. Patient's arm and shoulder are being closed with sutures by plastic surgeon Dr. Ransen".

"Is she good?" Alison asked the guy who now sat next to him.

"Do you see any mark on my face?" he asked Alison.

"No," she replied inspecting his face.

"My face was slashed open by a beer bottle and no trace of it remains, so yeah she's damn good," he replied proudly that his beauty was still in tact.

"Patient is now being injected with a second dose of anesthesia for next part of surgery, and being placed on her back". With that, the anesthesiologist walked over to Emily whose eyes showed movement, until he injected the medicine. They begin to count backwards and the same yellowish substance was placed on her open palm. Since most of her hand was open, the doctor placed an object inside of the folds and spread it, making Alison squirm and look away. "Patient appears to have mild nerve damage that will be fixed with conduits". After that announcement, Alison blocked out the surgery and text the girls and Pam with an update. She focused on Emily's eyes and breathing. She felt her phone vibrate thinking it was a text from Pam.

**I wonder what secrets the anesthesiologist is hiding –A**

The text made Alison shiver but she placed her phone back in her pocket and focused on Emily.

**You can ignore me, but the truth will appear in three two one…-A**

With that she heard beeping from the room and commotion. People were yelling out vital signs for Emily and Alison began to get nervous.

"What's happening?" she asked the Michael.

"Her vitals show that she's slipping into a coma," he replied worriedly.

"But why? Everything was going great," she cried in a panic.

"I'm sure things will be fine," he says and tries to comfort her.

"How much anesthesia did you give her?" Dr. Robini questions the anesthesiologist.

"I gave her the correct amount," the doctor replies with a slur and Alison knows a drunk slur when she hears one.

"He's drunk!" Alison all but yelled and the doctors from the OR could hear her as well.

"No I'm not," the doctor stood and began to fall with a sway.

"Get him out of my OR," Dr. Robini ordered as people ushered the doctor away. Another anesthesiologist was called in immediately to fix the problem. Emily's vitals begin to slip again and she went into shock. "Get me a crash cart!" he yelled. "Charge me 200". He placed the tongs between her chest and on her left side near her heart and Emily's body began to rise off the table, but there was no response.

"Please Emily, come back to me!" Alison cried through the window.

"Charge 250!" And with that Emily's body again rose from the table, but she was still flat lining and tears rushed from Alison's eyes.

"Come on Em, don't leave me," Alison cried falling to her knees with Michael wrapping his arms around her.

"Charge 300!" he yelled again, but this time, a pulse came back and Alison heard her heartbeat and felt relief flush through her. "Patient experience cardiac arrest. Surgery will continue and vitals will be relayed every 5 minutes".

"Doctor, the patient isn't breathing," a nurse stated.

"Intubate her," he said and they began to hook her up to various machines while he continued his work on her hand. After a couple of hours, the surgery ended.

"Nerve damage surgery to patient's left hand was successful, however her lack of breathing indicates that she is in a coma". **COMA. **That word traveled in Alison's mind and she couldn't believe it. She stood there with shock and anger evident on her face. Her trance was broken when she saw Emily being released from the machines and a nurse squeezing a balloon that connected to a tube in her mouth while they wheeled her off.

"Where's she going?" she asked Michael.

"She's being placed back in her room, but you're not allowed in there yet," he said with a hint of sadness.

"Why the hell not, she's my fiancé!" she said angrily.

"She needs to be connected to those machines and have vitals taken before you're allowed to enter," he said calmly. "Come on, let's take you back to her room, they should almost be done". They entered the corridor where Emily's room was and saw nurses inside. Alison got the idea to call Pam and explain the situation with regret.

"Mrs. Fields," Alison cried into the phone.

"Alison, what's wrong sweetie?" Pam said with worry evident in her voice.

"Emily's in a coma," she said.

"What? How?" Pam asked throwing herself into a fit.

"The anesthesiologist injected her with a second dose of anesthesia since the first two surgeries took long. Turns out he was drunk and I think he gave her too much. They had to resuscitate her," Alison cried.

"Okay, Alison, try to calm down, I'm catching the next flight out. Have the doctor call me as soon as possible," she said and Alison could hear the fright in her voice as well as moving object in the background.

"Okay, bye Mrs. Fields, I'll update you too," she said and hung up the phone. She assumed the girls would be out of school and decided to give them an S.O.S text. She saw the lack of nurses in Emily's room and decided to go in and wait for the doctor. She saw Emily lying down hooked up to more machines than she could count. The sight of her looking so fragile and week tore Alison up from the inside. A sob escaped her lips as she sat down in the chair and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Emily, please wake up. There's so much I need to say. There's so much we have to do together," Alison sobbed and felt the sheets moisten under her face.

"Oh my god Alison, what happened?" Spencer asked as the three girls entered the room.

"The anesthesiologist was drunk and he administered too much anesthesia. She's in a coma and isn't breathing on her own," she said hiccupping from her previous crying fit.

"What!" Hanna said

"How long will she be like this?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, the doctor hasn't come in yet," Alison said. After a half hour of the girls talking to Emily, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I need the room to talk to the patient's fiancé," he said gently and the girls nodded and exited the room.

"What's going on?" Alison asked.

"As suspected, the anesthesiologist administered too much anesthesia. This will left Emily in a coma," he says with regret in his voice.

"How long will she in a coma?" Alison asked through the tears.

"We don't know, that's up to her, but she on life support, and we're currently monitoring her brain activity. It appears that she shows the activity of a comatose patient," he says.

"What's going to happen to the doctor?" Alison asked with anger.

"He's under investigation, but it shouldn't be long before his toxicology report comes back, and after that it's up to the board to see if his license will be taken away especially if he's sued," the doctor said with a raised eyebrow on the last part and Alison smiles at his suggestion although it's not her place, but she will inform Pam about it.

"Thank you," she says.

"Of course, I'm really sorry about this. The nurses will be in to check on her periodically, and I'll be back in the morning," he says. Alison nodded and resumed her position in the chair. The girls entered seconds later.

"Hey Ali, I know you're going to stay here with Em, so if you want us to get you anything, don't hesitate to ask and give us updates. We'll be back tomorrow morning," Spencer said taking the lead.

"Don't worry Ali, Em is just giving you a big scare so you can make it up to her with a sex marathon when she gets out," Hanna says and was able to pull a partial smile out of Alison.

"I know how you feel Ali, and I'm here if you need to talk. Just know that the more you talk the better. She can hear you, at least that's what Ezra told me," Aria says and that makes Alison smile for the first time since this morning.

"Thanks guys. I was wondering if you could go to my house and get me a few clothes as well as some for Emily for when she wakes up, and also my copy of _Great Expectations_".

"Of course, we'll bring it by in the morning," Spencer says and they all leave after kissing Emily's head and wishing her get wells. Alison returned to her position and began to talk to Emily.

"Now that I know you can hear me, I just want to tell you that I love you so much, like no one I've ever loved. I wish you would just wake up. There's no way I'm letting you die on me. You hear me Emily Fields! Besides I thought I was suppose to give you a blow job" Alison laughs. "I love you so much it hurts and I wanted to tell you that everyday since I went on the run. When you open your eyes, I want to be the first person you see. I can't wait to see those beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. I can't believe that you come in for a hand and shoulder surgery and end up in a coma! How does that even happen, and why did **A** know about it?" That night Alison cried herself to sleep because the love of her life was on the brink of death and it scared her beyond anything. She'd rather lose her mother a hundred more times than to have Emily in a coma. She'd never loved anyone as much as she loves Emily, and no one loved her as much as Emily loved her. That night she prayed to God to give her back her love.


	4. Fight

Light filtered in the hospital room through the blinds and Alison woke up when she heard shuffling inside the room. After being on the run for two years, she learned to be a light sleeper, and she was no closer to finding out **A**'s involvement in Emily's coma. Her eyes peeked open to find an older version of Emily standing over the bed with a hand clasped to her mouth.

"Hi Mrs. Fields," she said breaking the woman out of her trance.

"Hi Alison, thank you for staying with Emily," she said coming over towards the chair.

"I'd do anything for her," Alison said.

"I know you would. I have to go look for the doctor to see if he will come explain everything," she said working herself into a fit.

"Mrs. Fields, it's only 5 am, he will be making rounds around 8 am. In the meantime, why don't you sit in this chair? Is there anything I can get for you," Alison said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry for being so manic," Mrs. Fields apologized.

"No need to apologize, its Emily, and these are no ordinary circumstances. I reacted the same way yesterday if not worse," Alison replied, setting the woman up in the chair. "Do you want coffee, a sandwich, anything?"

"No I'm fine. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, or you could go home and sleep in your bed. Don't you have school today?" she asked.

"No, Spencer and the girls are dropping some things by for me. I don't want to leave her side. I have to talk to the principal about taking online classes," Alison replies.

"I promise I will call you if anything changes, go home get some rest, you've been here for two days already," Mrs. Fields said in a final tone.

"I don't have a car," Alison said.

"Take Emily's," she suggested.

"Okay," Alison replied and hugged her goodbye and kissed Emily on the cheek promising to be back later. On the elevator she sent a text to the girls that she'd be home for a little while and that Mrs. Fields is at the hospital. Once she was home, she went upstairs to take a shower. It felt rejuvenating at first, and then the events of the past few days started to hit her. She crumpled in the corner of the shower and cried for as long as her body would allow. She imagined Emily picking her up from the shower, dressing her and cuddling with her until she fell asleep. She woke up in the early afternoon with her appetite non-existent. She quickly dressed and made her way to Rosewood High to meet with the principal.

"Hello Miss DiLaurentis," Principal Hackett said.

"Hello Principal Hackett," she replied with a nod.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to take online courses for now," she said.

"May I ask why," he asked in a tone that said he expected an answer.

"Well my girlfriend is in a coma and I really don't want to come back to a school where everyone hates me at the moment," she said sharply.

"I see. I'll allow it, but you'll need to be present in school for standardized testing as well as coming in once a month for a report," he said.

"That's fine with me," she replied.

"Okay, exit this door and go towards the guidance area. Ms. Ryan will give you all the information about the online courses. She will also be your liaison for any troubles you're having," he said and got up to shake her hand. She exited the door and soon found herself in the guidance area. The process with Ms. Ryan took an hour and pretty soon she heard the bell for lunch. She text the girls that she was at the school and that she'd meet them at their lunch table.

"Hey Ali, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"I came here to get everything in order and get cleared to take online courses," she replied.

"Oh, you don't want to come back to school?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet. I want to get adjusted to being alive and watch over Emily. Once she's back to health, we'll return together," Alison said and they all nodded.

"How's she doing?" Hanna asked.

"The same as yesterday. I should probably get going back to the hospital; I'll see you guys there later. Be sure to bring flowers for Mrs. Fields," she said before she got up to leave. Fifteen minutes later she found herself at her house packing a bag with her books, clothes and magazines. She then went to Emily's house to get a change of clothes for her for when she left. Around 3, she was making her way back to Emily's room and saw Mrs. Fields nursing a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to go home and rest and change? I know you came here right off your flight," Alison asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said quietly.

"Did the doctor explain everything?" Alison asked.

"Yes and he mentioned about the anesthesiologist," she replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh," was all Alison could reply before the girls were entering the room with flowers and grim smiles.

"Hi Mrs. Fields, we bought these for you and Emily," Aria said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you girls, I know Emily would be happy you're all here," she said. "Do you guys want me to give you privacy with her?"

"Not at all," Spencer said. They were all interrupted when a nurse came in the room to give personal items to Alison.

"Here, these are your fiancé's personal items that she came in with," she said sweetly before exiting the room.

"Once they touched Alison's hands she whimpered as if she were a military wife being handed over a flag. But she couldn't let her thoughts turn dark; she had to be positive for once, for Emily, for their future together. She noticed the necklace that Danny had given her and thought to call him.

"Mrs. Fields, do you have the number for her friend Danny?" she asked.

"Yes I do, why? Do you think he'd want to see her?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked confused.

"Last I heard, they'd had a falling out. We haven't seen him or his family in years," she replied shocking all the girls in the room.

"Oh I didn't know, she mentioned him before surgery and I thought he'd like to be here, but I don't want to go through her phone," Alison tried to explain.

"Of course, I'll call him and let him know what's going on. If this won't bring them together I don't know what will," she said before exiting the room.

"That's weird," Spencer said while her eyebrows met at the center forming a frown. Their thoughts were interrupted with a beeping sound coming from one of the machines and three nurses entered soon after with the doctor following closely behind.

"Patient's oxygen levels are crashing, need immediate intubation," he said loudly.

"What's going on?" Alison asked with tears in her eyes.

"Get them out of here!" he yelled and a nurse escorted them out.

"Girls, what's going on?" Mrs. Fields asked out of breath from running down the hall.

"I don't know one minute we were sitting around, then we heard a beeping noise from the machine and they doctor and nurses came rushing in talking about oxygen levels," Alison cried and Mrs. Fields wrapped her in her arms. After a few minutes of Alison's sobs, the doctor exited taking off his gloves and throwing them in the trash.

"Doctor, what's going on with my daughter?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"Her oxygen levels were too low. She's not able to breath on her own, so we had to hook her up to a ventilator, I'm really sorry," he said apologetically.

"So what does that mean?" Alison asked.

"Her brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. She's not breathing on her on, the machine is doing it for her. The only good news is that her brain activity is the same. For now, the best thing for her is to maintain that same activity level or have it increase. It's just a waiting game. Again I'm so sorry," he said before taking his leave. The girls stood there in shock while Mrs. Fields almost dropped to her knees. Spencer with her quick reflexes caught her and ushered her into Emily's room, which was now filled with three nurses collecting data from the machines. Emily looked smaller than she did a half hour ago, with the ventilator adding to the hundreds of machines she was attached to. The sight made the girls cry harder. There was a tube separating her lips and appeared to lead down her throat. Her body rising as the machine let off oxygen. She'd grown paler, her hair looked flat, and her eyes, and well no one could see those beautiful brown eyes that'd given them joy on a daily basis. The nurses left the room and Mrs. Fields went to Emily and started brushing her hair and whispering.

"Please baby, just wake up. Please don't leave me. You have so much to live for," she cried over and over. The scene was heartbreaking and seemed to be taking a toll on Mrs. Fields.

"Let me give you a ride home. You need rest. You won't do Emily any good if you end up here. She would never forgive us if we didn't take care of her mom," Spencer pleaded and Pam agreed, her body couldn't take much more fighting.

"I'll be here Mrs. Fields and I will call you if anything changes, I promise," Alison said strongly.

"Okay," she said kissing Emily on the head and walking over to Alison and wrapping her in a hug. The girls said goodbye and left with Mrs. Fields. Alison took her original position in the chair and watch Emily's chest rise and fall.

"Baby, you have to come back to me. No matter what, I'm not giving up on you, I'm not giving up on us," Alison said wiping the tears from her eyes. She saw movement at the door and looked up to see a familiar face, Danny.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," he said choking back tears. "I got a call from Mrs. Fields telling me Emily was in the hospital, I didn't know it was so bad".

"It's okay, I told her to call you. They just put her on the ventilator because she can't breath on her own," Alison replied.

"Thank you for that," he said and went to grab Emily's hand.

"Emmy, you have to wake up. You have Amelia to think about. You can't leave her behind, no matter how much you want to throw the towel in. You have to fight," he said encouragingly until the tears escaped his eyes cascading onto the bed sheets.

"She looks so fragile you know, I've never seen her like this," he says to Alison.

"I know, it's hard for me to see her this way, but I refuse to leave her side," Alison replies.

"Do you love her?" he asks catching Alison off guard.

"I…uh…I-I, yes I love her," Alison stuttered.

"Good," he says and goes to kiss Emily's head. "I'll be back, next time I see you, and I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours". He leaves after that leaving Alison in shock at his sudden departure.

"Em, I promise I'm going to make this up to you when you wake up. We're going to have the life we were suppose to. You and me in sweet Paris. You know I always imagined what our life would be like. I could always see you as an Olympic swimmer or a doctor, and of course I'm a businesswoman. We'd have 3.5 kids; of course I'm carrying them. I think you'd be the soccer mom with a minivan and I would own a nice sports car and a back up truck. We'd live somewhere far from Rosewood, maybe even Paris. Our house is going to be big, just in case we decide to pop out more children. And don't forget about Amelia. She's going to love me because I'm going to spoil her rotten, you heard me, and you're going to be the bad cop. I want a golden retriever or Alaskan huskie. I want to have stupid fights about the bills and then have mind-blowing sex. I want to see you ground our children while I sneak them out for ice cream. I want to have that awkward sex talk with our children. I want to see you at the end of the isle. I want to break your hand while I'm in labor," Alison cried and laughed at all the ridiculous things she'd just said out loud, but the thought of knowing Emily could hear every word, made it worth it. "You deserve that happy ending, and I don't want it with anyone but you because I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. We're going to make it through this, just you and me Killer". With that, Alison felt her hand being squeezed lightly and she looked towards Emily. "Emily? Can you hear me?" Emily lay motionless. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again". No reaction and Alison cried herself to sleep, but she knew Emily heard her and squeezed her hand. She had to hold on to the hope or else the guilt and anger and frustration would consume her. She had hope for their happy ending, because it's the only that could save her.


	5. Swim

Alison woke up the next morning around 6 am. She cursed herself for waking up so early. She'd forgotten the events that occurred these past few days until she opened her eyes and looked at whom the hand belonged to. Her heart ached at the sight of her killer looking so small. She yearned for those vibrant eyes to stare back into hers. She felt a familiar growl in her stomach, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. She knew Emily would want her to take care of herself, but she couldn't focus on anything but Emily.

"Why does our love have to be so hard? We missed our chance once, I won't rest until you wake up and give us our second chance. I know that we're written in the stars, you and me Em," she said while stroking her hair that now felt flat, not like the vibrant locks she'd always sported. At that point Mrs. Fields entered the room looking worse than yesterday.

"Hi Alison, any change?" she asked defeated.

"No, but last night when I was talking to her I felt her squeeze my hand," Alison said giving her hope.

"That's really good, I'm glad she listening," Mrs. Fields said smiling for the first time since she's appeared.

"Me too, Aria said the more you talk the better. When Ezra was in a coma, he could hear everything she said," Alison said.

"Well then I guess we'll have to keep talking. It gives me hope knowing she can hear us," she said with a tear escaping her eye. "Do you want to go get breakfast or a coffee?"

"Yes I'll be right back, do you want anything?" Alison asked but got a nod in response.

"No thank you," she said before focusing her attention of Emily. Alison walked through the hospital lost in her thoughts. Soon she found herself in the cafeteria ordering a coffee and bagel. Her trance was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hey Alison," Michael said smiling from behind her.

"Hi Michael," she replied gently.

"How's your fiancé?" he asked hesitantly.

"She had to be hooked up to a ventilator because she can't breath on her own," Alison replied grimly

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"But when I was talking to her last night she squeezed my hand, is that just a reflex?" Alison wondered.

"Not at all, that's a good sign that she can hear you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Michael, I should probably be getting back," she said.

"Call me sometime," he said writing his number on a piece of paper and smiling.

"You do realize she's not dead," Alison said shortly, slightly annoyed with him.

"It's just if you want to talk, besides you're not my type, that hunk over there is," he said pointing to a muscular, with tan skin and green eyes, who was sporting a wedding band.

"Sorry, but you do realize he's wearing a wedding band," Alison pointed out sheepishly.

"You do realize I'm wearing the same wedding band," Michael chuckled while revealing his left hand.

"Oh shit you're married!" Alison's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah I know, I'm young and cool right," he said pretending to be cool.

"Very funny, but I'm kind of shocked," she said.

"Why? I don't look gay or not the marrying type?" he asked with a playful tone.

"Both! You just look like a regular frat boy," she replies.

"Yeah I wasn't big on marriage until I met him. I was a total player, very manipulative and mean, but he changed me. He's the sweetest person I've ever met, such a big heart," he smiled at his inner thoughts and Alison drew on the connection. Her and Michael were similar in a lot of ways and so were his husband and Emily with their tan skin, dreamy eyes, and big hearts, and their ability to break down their walls.

"He kind of reminds me of Emily," she said out loud.

"Hmm," he said looking at his husband until he heard a beeping noise. "Sorry got to go, duty calls, but remember if you need anything or an ear, just call me". He walked away leaving Alison smiling that there's hope for her and Emily to get their happy ending. The thought of Emily made her sigh. It should be her up there; she deserved all the pain in the world, not her sweet Emily. Soon she made her way back to the room. When she walked in the room, she saw the last person she expected, Mr. Fields. Dressed in his military uniform as if he'd just gotten off the plane.

"Hello Mr. Fields," she said nervously.

"Hello Alison, it's good to see you," he said with a slight smile.

"It's really good to see you too, I know Emily would want you here," she said and could make out a distinct crying noise and traced it to Mrs. Fields. "Are you alright Mrs. Fields? Did anything change with Emily?" Alison asked nervously.

"No, no change," Mrs. Fields replied and Alison knew not to pressure her. Suddenly she stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Alison I need you to promise me something," Mr. Fields spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Anything sir," she said gulping.

"Please watch over my Emmy and my wife while I'm gone," he said and let a tear out.

"Are you going back to Texas," Alison asked shocked.

"No, I'm being deployed to Syria to fight against the ISIS terrorists. I shouldn't be telling you all this, but there's a chance I won't make it home, and I need you to promise to take care of them," he said getting choked up.

"Can't you find a way out of it?" she pleaded.

"I can't, it's last minute and it's my duty," he said.

"Your duty is to your family," she argued.

"I wish I could stay, but the last Lieutenant Colonel was killed in action from the unit before us and I have to go," he said and Alison cried not only for Emily, but she couldn't imagine family dinners without Wayne Fields, the cool, understanding dad. He wrapped her in his arms like a father would until her cries quieted. "Please promise me Alison".

"I promise," she said while the tears cascaded onto his uniform and his hand soothed the back of her head.

"Good," he said leaning seating her in the chair and kneeling down to eye level. "You have to be strong for the both of them, I don't care if you turn into bitch Alison to everyone else. I know how strong you are and I know how much you love Emily. Please do it for the both of them," he said stroking her hair and drying the tears.

"I'll do it, but please promise me you'll try to come back, for all of us," she said.

"I promise," he said kissing the top of her head and standing and turning to his daughter. He pressed two fingers to his lips and traced a cross on Emily's body and said:

"Ama namin, sumasalangit Ka

Sambahin ang ngalan Mo

Mapasaamin ang kaharian Mo

Sundin ang loob Mo

Dito sa lupa, para nang sa langit.

Bigyan Mo kami ngayon ng aming kakanin sa araw araw.

At patawarin Mo kami sa aming mga sala,

Para nang pagpapatawad namin

Sa mga nagkakasala sa amin.

At huwag Mo kaming ipahintulot sa tukso,

At iadya Mo kami sa lahat ng masama.

Sapagkat Iyo ang kaharian, at kapangyarihan,

At ang kadakilaan, magpakailanman. Amen."

"Emily please come back to us, I know it's hard, but you have to fight. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Imagine you're swimming to us, keep swimming Emmy! You knew how to swim before you could walk, so I know you'll come back to us," he said and kissed her hand and left the room to look for Mrs. Fields. Alison sat in a trance watching the same rise and fall of Emily's chest. She took out the book _Great Expectation_ and began to read to Emily, even when nurses came in to check on her vitals. The similar pattern between her and Mrs. Fields became a routine. Three weeks had passed and Emily was still in the same condition. Many started to lose faith, but Alison ignored them. She looked pale and thin, from the lack of eating and sleeping. Her body wouldn't allow it until she knew Emily could do the same. The girls tried to get her to leave her beside, but she refused. She began to close herself off to the world again as if she were on the run. She talked to Emily for hours and read books that they loved. Mrs. Fields soon returned to working full time and Alison made watching over Emily a full time duty. She continued the online courses and was maintaining straight **A**'s. When she wasn't at the hospital, she was at the Field's home in Emily's room sleeping trying to feel as close as possible. One night she discovered something. She was lying on the bed, but her mind refused to let her sleep. She got up and went over to Emily's desk and opened a drawer. It revealed her laptop and she knew she shouldn't go in it, but her curiosity got the best of her. She went through the files which were pretty normal ones belonging to school. She went to the Internet and started to type the first letter **D**, when a link popped up recognizing it as a favorite. She clicked on it and the title was Mermaid's Diary, which contained multiple video clips and blogs. She clicked on the most recent one and almost cried when she heard the familiar voice of Emily.

"So it's been a while since I last updated. Crazy things have been going on. Guess what! The love of my life has risen from the dead," she said laughing loudly and Alison missed that laugh so much. "No joke guys. I really have no idea how to feel about it, and my emotions are all over the place. Part of me is so happy that she's here and hoping that I have another chance, but another part of me doesn't want to get burned. Every time I see her, my heart jumps like it's about to pop out of my chest or something. I thought my feelings would've faded after she died, but I guess that's what I get for underestimating the power of love. I only wished she returned those feelings, you know what I'm talking about…unrequited love. I used to picture our future together only to be crushed the next day by her hooking up with another guy or talking about it. But anyways off of my love life, hmmm, well I really don't have much else going on in my life. I can't swim anymore since the accident, which completely sucks, and sometimes I get depressed. I mean I could practically swim before I could walk or talk and I can't imagine myself without it, but you guys are probably going to say that you're young, you have time to move on, but it feels like the same with everything in my life, it's just being taken away and I have no choice in the matter. Sometimes I feel so out of control that the only thing keeping me sane is the thought that one day it'll all be over and I'll be buried six feet under. Morbid right? Yeah I know, I really can't help it. I'm going through this new thing where I don't actually pretend that I'm happy. Things in my life just haven't been the best these past couple of years and sometimes I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve this. Why does my dad have to be deployed so much? I mean come on he's in the National Guard, can't the enlisted members take some slack? Why do I give my heart so completely knowing that won't get the same in return? Sometimes I wish I didn't have the ability to love, because it's all some big joke. It's just society's way of controlling people or at least that's what "liberal people" say. I don't know what the hell I'm talking about half the time. I just wish this never-ending pain would go away. My dad would always say swim Emmy, in every situation because if I didn't know anything else, I knew how to swim. I could feel my arms moving in the swimming motion, but I'm on dry land and I don't know how the hell to run," she finishes while wiping a stray tear and turning off the camera. Alison stares at the black screen and cries at all the pain Emily has been hiding for so long. That night she'd watched five more videos and cried herself to sleep wishing that they could trade places. She walked into the hospital the next day and took her familiar position in the chair. It had become sort of a routine to read to Emily. The doctor walked in making rounds.

"Hi Ms.?" He asked

"Ms. DiLaurentis," she finished. "Do you have any news?"

"Yes actually, I saw some spiking in her brain activity," he said.

"Is that good," she asked.

"Yes, just keep talking to her," he said.

"When is she able to come off the ventilator?"

"Whenever she's ready. Her body experience major trauma when she was overdosed with the anesthesia, it takes time. I know you don't want to hear that, but if she were to wake up too soon, it could have a negative impact," he said.

"Will she be the same?" she asked with a look of fear on her face.

"We will only be able to tell when she wakes up," he says. "She could possibly have brain damage, loss of motor skills, speech problems, etc., but we won't know until she's awake, nor will we know how serious it is, if it's temporary or permanent. It's just a waiting game," he says with a look of pity and leaves Alison to her dark thoughts. She was starting to lose hope, but she knew Emily never gave up on her and she wouldn't give up on her.

"Please baby, you have to come back to me. I can't do this without you. I need you so much, so does your mom, and your parents, and the girls, and most importantly your little girl," Alison cried and felt another squeeze. "Em? Please squeeze it again, please for Amelia," she begged and looked up at her and felt another light squeeze and for the first time in weeks she smiled with tears of joy. She knew Emily was swimming to the surface; she was fighting for her family, for their future.


	6. Awake

"Okay this isn't funny anymore Em, you have to wake up and I'm not taking no for an answer," Alison said getting angry. Two months had passed since Emily went into the coma, and Alison began to lose faith if she would ever wake up. As much as those thoughts hurt to have inside her head, she had to be realistic. Emily's brain activity had decreased. It felt as if her love was leaving her, slowly and gradually. Her positivity turned from words of encouragement and faith to those of anger. Angry at making Emily cook, angry at her slicing her hand, angry at the doctor who suggested the surgeries, angry at the anesthesiologist for being a drunken bastard, angry at herself for losing hope, and angry at herself for not living up to her promise to Mr. Fields. The thought of him fighting in the middle of the desert while she sat here and did not live up to her end of the bargain made her crumble.

"Emily Catherine Fields! I will not tolerate this any longer. You have people to take care of. You need to wake up this instant. What about Danny, Amelia, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, your mom, your dad? What about me?" she says and sits back down in the chair. It was currently 2 pm on a Wednesday, and out of nowhere Emily's monitor started beeping. Alison barely had time to react before nurses and doctors stormed in.

"What's going on?" Alison asked.

"She's in cardiac arrest. I need you to exit the room ma'am," the doctor responded.

"No! I'm not going anywhere," she argued and the doctor nodded to a nurse who then saw it as her mission to remove Alison from the room, but not before she saw them rip open Emily's gown. She was stark naked with wires attached, he placed tongs in between her chest and on her left ribs. Her body began to rise from the table similar to when she was on the operating table. Alison was transfixed on the scene even if she was moved outside; she was able to see through the glass. She prayed to God for the first time in a long time that he spare her lover's life. She sat down unable to watch it for much longer and her leg began to tremble. She'd picked up this habit since Emily entered the hospital. The doctor exited the room and gave a sigh, which made Alison relax, and she looked into his eyes hopeful.

"Is she okay?" Alison asked visibly shaken.

"No, I'm afraid the damage done by the cardiac arrest was to great," he said with a heavy heart and Alison began to shake her head.

"No, what do you mean? That can't be right," she said vehemently.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Emily is…she's brain dead," he said.

"No! You have to do something. She was fine, she was squeezing my hand. She's not gone. She's still breathing," Alison choked through the tears.

"The machines are breathing for her. There's no more blood flowing to her brain, and the hand squeezes are involuntary reflexes, it's common amongst comatose patients. Again I am so sorry for your loss," he says and puts a hand on her shoulder, which is immediately slapped away.

"Sorry for my loss? Look at her! She's still breathing. I will get a second opinion because this is bullshit!" she yelled before getting up to move into the hospital room.

"Please baby, wake up. I can't live without you," she cries into Emily's hospital gown. She then thinks to call Pam even though she's at work.

"Mrs. Fields," she cries into the phone and that gives the older woman a sense of dread.

"Is everything alright Alison? Is Emily okay?" she's asks nervously.

"No! She went into cardiac arrest and now the doctor is saying she's brain dead," Alison stutters in the phone and it's hard to hear on Pam's part.

"Say that again," she asks.

"The doctor said Emily is brain dead," she cries.

"Oh no! How? What happened? My baby! I'll be right there," she cries. Alison hung up the phone and resumed crying after sending a S.O.S text to the girls. Everyone arrived in fifteen minutes to watch the tears had yet to stop with Alison.

"What's wrong Ali?" Spencer asked.

"She's gone," she cried and they all gasped.

"No, that can't be true!" Aria said. Alison sniffed and wiped the tears and sounded like she had a cold when she spoke.

"She went into cardiac arrest. The doctor said she doesn't have blood flowing to her brain and she's brain dead," Alison cried and they all wrapped her in a hug while laying a hand on Emily's body. Pam walked in on the sight and saw her daughter. She didn't want to let her go, it was her only baby. She carried her inside her for 9 months, and it didn't feel like her baby was ready to leave the world. She's so young and has so much to live for.

"No my baby," Pam rushed to her daughter and they all cried at the sight. She pulled Emily's head towards her chest and kept whispering and kissing. "You can't leave us". After a couple of minutes a doctor who was unrecognizable walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Feiszer, I'm here to talk about organ donation," he said and Alison scoffed and Pam cried even more.

"You can leave! My fiancé isn't dead!" Alison yelled.

"Sorry…I-I was under the impression that the patient was brain dead," he said.

"Brain dead doesn't mean she's dead. Dammit why don't you guys have any faith?" she yelled with new tears springing to her eyes. "You couldn't even wait for the news to settle before you came strolling in here trying to steal all the things that make Emily, Emily".

"Sorry, I will give you some time, but every minute counts," he says.

"I know it does, but don't hold your breath, I'm not letting her go," she says with finality and giving him a glare that made him run far from the room. Emily's regular doctor walked in with a grim look on his face.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but we should discuss all her options, including taking her off the ventilator," he said looking sympathetic.

"Not just an hour ago, you said that's what is helping her breathe. Unless you tell me that she's breathing on her own, then you can shove it up your ass with your suggestions. Emily is staying on that machine until she wakes up," Alison said and he took his leave understanding how hard it is to accept. Pam would've normally said something about her tone since she was talking to adults, but since Emily has been in the hospital, Alison has been taking care of her and helping her continue day to day.

"Someone should call Danny," Hanna suggested and they all nodded. Pam sighed and took out her phone and handed it to Spencer. They stepped outside to talk to him.

"What do you think we should do?" Pam asks.

"We should keep her on the machines until she wakes up," Alison says.

"But…" Pam tries to speak, but Alison interrupts.

"Do you feel it? I don't feel like Emily is ready to leave us. I don't feel the ache in my heart that should come when she leaves this world. I don't feel a longing in my soul. I know she's still here with us; we just have to be patient. You know how slow Emily can be," Alison reassured her and Pam nodded before walking over to her and Alison wrapped her in her arms and let her cry. The girls walked in on that scene.

"What did Danny say?" Alison asked over Mrs. Field's head.

"He's away in the Philippines, he should be back by Friday," Spencer replied and Alison nods.

"Did you tell him to bring her?" Alison asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"Bring who?" Pam asks still into the conversation. She picks up her head and looks into Alison's eyes.

"I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this," Alison said.

"But you're exactly the person to tell me this, I know what Wayne made you promise," she said.

"We are talking about Amelia," Alison says with a sigh.

"Who's Amelia? What does she have to do with Emily and Danny?" she asks oblivious.

"She's their daughter," Alison replied and hears Pam gasp.

"But that can't be, she was never pregnant, I'd know" she says reassuring herself.

"Remember when she "went" to Haiti?" Alison asks and she nods. "Well she didn't exactly go to Haiti. Danny sent her off to the Samoan Islands to have their child".

"Well where has she been all this time? You know Emily can't keep secrets for too long," she asks.

"She's being raised by Danny's family," Alison said.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Pam asked.

"There's a whole other explanation for that, and I will tell you with time, but here," Alison said going into her pocket and grabbing the locket. She opens it to show Pam a picture of her granddaughter.

"Oh my," she says bringing a hand to her mouth. "She's so beautiful, she looks like Emily when she was a baby".

"Yeah, she gets all the looks from her mama," Alison says with a smile. The girls leave them to their private conversation and tell Emily they will see her later. They exit the room and return home with heavy hearts that their friend is gone. They lost their faith, and nothing will ever be the same.

Pam told Alison that she's decided to take a few days off of work to stay with Emily and Alison agreed. Somehow she felt that something big was going to happen. Soon Friday came and the girls came into the room around 11 am to see Emily looking the same. They came baring coffees, which was greatly appreciated. Hanna pulled out her perfume because the room had an odor, probably due to Alison and Pam refusing to leave Emily's bedside in case anything happened, and that meant no eating or showering.

"Hanna!" Spencer coughs and their banter causes Alison and Pam to smile and turn a shade of red that they're the cause of it.

"What?" she replied not having the courage to point out why she did it?

"Any change?" Aria asked hopefully.

"No," Alison replied somberly. After an awkward silence Danny knocked on the door and opened with a carrier.

"Hello," he said with a small smile. He turned the carrier to show a blonde hair, blue-eyed baby and they all frowned in confusion.

"Who's that?" Hanna asked.

"This is Amelia," he responds. It looks like her, but the photo had been black and white and a much younger version, so they weren't able to see her feature clearly.

"She's beautiful," Pam speaks first and goes to take her out of the carrier.

"Why does she have blonde hair and blue eyes, no mean to sound racist or disrespectful," Hanna asks lacking tact.

"My mom, she's white, she comes from a long line of blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess her genes were stronger than we all thought," he laughed at his last comment.

"How old is she?" Aria asks smiling at Pam's actions.

"8 months going on 10," he says and we all laugh.

"Hey baby, how are you," Pam coos her in the corner and we all turn to her seeing the first smile she's worn in months and it feels like a little pressure has been relieved. She turns the baby facing towards Emily, while the small hands grip her fingers.

"Mama!" Amelia shouts and we all gasp.

"She talks?" Alison asked.

"No! That's her first word," he says going over to the baby. "Say it again!" he encourages her.

"Mama!" she says again smiling and pointing to Emily.

"How does she know her?" Alison asks.

"Well we have pictures of her and remind her of who her mom is, even though she hasn't been there physically," he says and smiles. Pam gets the thought to put her on the bed and she begins to crawl towards Emily. They all watched in glee as she made funny noises and started to hit Emily as if to wake her up. "Mama" she says a little more of a somber tone coming to her voice. "Mama?" she says beginning to cry as she touches the ventilator. They want to stop her, but she starts to lie down on her stomach and cuddle up on Emily and cry. Their hearts break at the scene and Aria gets the idea to take a picture of it. It's the first picture Emily's taken with her daughter and she's not awake to see it. As they were wiping the tears they heard another "Mama" and say the baby looking at the hand rising to wrap around her and they all gasped at the scene. That's the first movement from Emily since she entered the coma.

"Do you see that?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah," Spencer says speechless and Alison rushes over to Amelia and Emily.

"Emily? Can you hear me?" Alison asks but no response, she only sees Emily's arm wrapped around Amelia.

"Emily if you can hear me squeeze Amelia," Alison says and they hold their breath waiting. A minute passed by and they all were about to sigh in disappointment until they saw out the corner of their eye, Emily squeeze Amelia and she squealed at the feeling and they all laughed. Tears poured out of their eyes with joy at the moment that they all got to experience.

"Baby, come back. Just follow my voice. We're waiting on you," Alison kept saying. "Keep swimming," Alison repeated and they all heard a beeping noise that no one recognized before. "Come on, come back to me, come back to Amelia," she kept saying while laying kisses on her forehead and rubbing Amelia's hair. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Just open you eyes, for all us. She's right there in your arms. You can do it Emmy," Alison said and they all watched the scene unfold. Emily's lips started to separate and her Adam's apple started to retract. Movement could be seen underneath her eyes. One parted open and she closed it at the light.

"Close the window!" Alison yelled realizing the problem. Emily felt it was safe now to try and open her eyes. It was painful, her eyes felt heavy, but the sound of Alison's voice was strong. She was swimming, and she had someone who felt so familiar in her arm. A need to protect that person won against all her defenses and she decided to fight, this person needed her more than anything. She opened her right eye and the left soon followed and the world was blurry. She could only make out shadows.

"Alison," she tried to say but something was blocking her windpipe.

"Shhh, don't talk, just relax, I'm right here, just listen to my voice," she said and could hear Alison press a button.

"Where am I?" again she tried to talk.

"The hospital," once Alison said that, alarm bells went off in her head and a pounding headache came. The sound of a machine made them all look towards it and saw her heart rate rising.

"Calm down baby, Amelia's in your arms, don't frighten her," Alison said softly.

"I can't see," Emily cried.

"I can't understand you, just don't talk the doctor will be in soon," she put her hand on Emily's arm and that seemed to do the trick since she visibly relaxed.


	7. Sight

It felt as if she were in limbo. Her limbs ached but were numb at the same time. Sure, she could feel the pressure in her arm, but it felt distant and foreign. She couldn't make out faces; only shadows and it being dark in the room didn't help. The tube in her throat made her want to gag. Her eyes felt heavy, but the voice kept telling her to keep them open. Who is that? It sounds so familiar, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember what she said when she opened her eyes. The doctor came in and turned on the lights, but this time Emily didn't squint her eyes. The darkness had taken over them, but she still hadn't closed them. She was freaking out inside her mind, but the voice calmed her, why?

"Hello, I'm Doctor Robini, I'm here to check you out," he said and Emily just sat there looking past him. Everyone thought it was weird but shrugged it off, they were all just happy she was alive. He nodded to a couple nurses and they went on both sides of Emily. "I need you to cough when they take out the tube". She coughed for a little while and the tube was finally out and she was breathing on her own. Alison grabbed a cup and straw and handed it to her, but Emily kept staring forward and Alison got nervous.

"Take the cup sweetie," Alison said softly, but Emily ignored her.

"I can't see," Emily said with a tear. "Why can't I see?" she asked a little louder. Dr. Robini took over and took out a pen and flipped it revealing it was also a light. He moves the bed to a sitting position and leaned in front of Emily. He lifted her eyelids to check for pupil activity and found none.

"Can you see that?" he asked.

"No nothing, it's all dark," Emily responded. "Why can't I see?"

"It may be a temporary thing, but I'd have to get a CAT scan to see why," he says.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asks while checking her reflexes.

"I don't know," Emily said clutching her head trying to remember.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"I-its-I…I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" she cries getting worked up.

"Hey, calm down, you don't want to over exert yourself. You were in a coma for three months, it's amnesia, but hopefully it will all return to you once you calm down and relax for a few days," he says soothingly and she relaxes.

"I see nothing wrong with your reflexes, so I'm just concerned about your vision and memory. Your hand and shoulder have healed nicely and we'll need to start physically therapy soon," he says and for the first time, Emily realizes her hand was wrapped and her shoulder did feel a bit odd.

"What happened to my hand and shoulder? Why was I in a coma?" she asked.

"I'll let your family explain. She can only have two visitors at a time to reduce the stress. The nurse will be here in thirty minutes to take you for a CAT scan. It's really good to see you awake Emily," he says with a smile before exiting. The girls all surround Emily and hug her and the heart monitor starts to spike.

"Guys back off. She doesn't know any of us and we don't want to cause her stress," Alison says and they nod.

"We'll be back Em," they say before leaving. Danny grabs Amelia and she cries a little.

"Who's that?" Emily asks when she hears the baby cries.

"Your daughter," Danny replies before leaving. "We'll be out in the waiting area".

"I have a daughter," she asks mostly to herself and looks up when she hears shuffling in the room. "Who's there?" she asks nervously.

"Relax, it's me Alison and your mom," she says softly taking a seat in the chair. Surprisingly Mrs. Fields has been the quiet one.

"Mom?" Emily asks confused.

"Yes sweetie," she says putting a hand on Emily's hand.

"I don't remember you, but I feel comfortable around you," Emily says with a smile visibly relaxing at the touch.

"I'm going to go get a coffee," Mrs. Fields says with a tear in her eye before leaving.

"Alison?" Emily asks.

"Yes sweetie, Alison answers.

"Who are you to me?" Emily asks and Alison's hands grow sweaty.

"Well that's a little complicated," Alison chuckles.

"Please try and explain. I really don't want to be in a room with a stranger," she says and it brings tears to Alison's eyes.

"We've been friends since we were kids. To the hospital I'm your fiancé," Alison says.

"But to me?" Emily asks knowing there's more to the story and Alison sighs.

"We're complicated. We have history, but nothing has been defined yet. I'm still your best friend," she says putting her hand on Emily's and Emily tenses.

"I love you," Emily says.

"What?" Alison asks with a shocked face.

"I don't know, I get this weird feeling every time you touch me. It's like we're lovers or something," she says and it makes Alison smile.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be," Alison whispers in her ear and it's like a storming effect in Emily's head. Images and memories come crashing into her mind and she clutches her head as a beeping noise makes Alison snap out of her trance.

"Are you okay Em?" Alison shouted.

"Shhh, not so loud," Emily said in a fetal position clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Alison asked more calmly.

"My head, it hurts," she says.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Alison asked before reaching to press the button, but a firm hand grabs her wrist.

"No! Don't call them. I just-I just remember you. You're so beautiful," Emily says.

"You remember me?" Alison asks with tears.

"I remember everything about you," Emily says and feels around for her face. She connects with her cheek and brushes her thumb against it. Her index finger traces over her nose, her thumb against her lips. Her fingers find her eyes. "Your eyes we're so blue and so enticing. I wish I could see them," Emily said before snapping out of the trance, suddenly angry that she no longer had her sight.

"You will, I promise you," Alison says firmly.

"You can't promise me anything," Emily, says a bit harsh and Alison bites her lip not expecting it.

"I never gave up hope that you would come back to us. When the doctors lost hope, I continued to fight and talk to you. I felt you squeeze my hand; I knew you were listening the whole time. So yes I can promise you that you will stare into my eyes one and see me staring back into yours," Alison says and cries. The sound pulls at Emily's heart and she's no longer mad, instead she feels a need to protect her, like she'd always done and finds her face inches from hers. Her hands brush against her cheeks takes Alison's face in her hands. She wipes the tears, but they still flood out of her eyes. Instead, Emily brings her lips to stop the tears and soon they travel to her nose and finally on the softest thing her lips had ever graced. Alison's lips were so smooth and velvety against hers. It felt so natural for them to be there, like that's where they'd always be, always will be until her last breath. She felt Alison deepen the kiss and push her backwards softly, and her tongue reach out to her lips. She allowed Alison entrance and felt a tear land in between them. Despite needing air, their need for each other won. She tugged Alison onto the bed and now hovered over her. Compared to all their other kisses, this one was more passionate, because she couldn't see Alison's emotions or body, but she could feel them and it was much stronger, more empowering. She began to lift Alison's shirt when she felt her pull away. Alison put her head against hers and turned towards her left and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, it's just you're not up to your full strength, and I don't want you to exert yourself. I want our first time to be special," Alison says and Emily lets out a sigh knowing the girl was right. Soon a male nurse come in to take Emily for her CAT scan, and interrupted them.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Emily asked nervously since she's the only person Emily really remembers.

"Yes of course, I'm just going to grab some coffee," Alison says and Emily relaxes before being taken out of the door. Alison goes to the cafeteria looking for Pam, but finds her not to be there. Instead she runs into Michael.

"Hi Michael," she says happily.

"Hey you seem happy, any good news?" he asks.

"Yes, Emily woke up today," she said and he smiled brightly.

"I'm really happy for you! You want to sit down and talk about it?" he asked and she nodded once she got her coffee from the lady. They took a seat at a round table. "So tell me, how is she?"

"Well she can't see and she can't remember anyone except me," she says.

"That's to be expected. Most coma patients have problems afterwards, most of them are temporary, but I'm glad she can at least remember you," he says.

"What other problems can they have?" she asks curious.

"Speech problems, lack of motor skills, poor impulse control, violent tendencies, limb numbness or weakness, just to name a few," he says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How can you tell if they have violent tendencies or poor impulse control?" she asks.

"Well she will be evaluated by a hospital staff and based up that, it will test if she suffers any psychological or any more cognitive brain injuries," he says.

"Okay," she says. "Thanks for the talk, I should probably get back to her since the CAT scan might be over". Alison stands from the table and they hug each other and he reminds her to call him if she ever needed anything. Alison returned to the room to see that Pam had not returned and Emily was tucked in bed sitting up. She text Pam to ask where she was, hoping to receive a response.

"Hey Emily, it's Alison," she says before entering and see Emily relax.

"Great! It's kind of scary not being able to see who comes in and out," she says honestly.

"I know it is, but I'm not leaving your side," she says.

"I believe you. I remember you talking to me the entire time I was asleep. Thank you for staying with me, I know you didn't have to," she said looking down trying to hide the blush that Alison so desperately missed.

"Of course I did, you're my fiancé after all," Alison laughed and Emily chuckled. "But seriously, I wouldn't trust any other person to be here besides me and your mom".

"I wish I could remember everyone," she says and Alison can feel the wheels turning in her head.

"Hey, just relax and take it easy. It takes time. I mean if we waited three months for you to wake up, I'm sure we can wait a few weeks or however long it takes for you to remember us," Alison says grabbing her hand.

"How do you do that?" Emily asks.

"Do what?" Alison asks.

"Make me feel so safe and relaxed," Emily answers looking in her general direction, but not in her eyes.

"God, I've missed your eyes," Alison says and curses herself for speaking without thinking. Emily grabs her hand back and looks the other way, suddenly self-conscious about her loss of sight. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that".

"Why not? It's true," Emily says still refusing to look in her direction. The doctor walks in and Alison tears her eyes away from Emily.

"Do you have the prognosis?" Alison asks.

"Nice word! But yes, there's pressure behind her eyes that's forcing the blindness. There's no need for surgery, but it will take time for the pressure to release itself. Until then, I need her eyes to be wrapped so nothing can damage them like particles and light," he says and we all feel relief that it's only temporary. He takes out wrap from his white coat and begins to place it around her head and eyes; it takes four turns before its clipped in the back of her head. "There! Now with the temporary blindness, you'll feel a loss of balance and maybe dizziness, but that will go away once your full sight returns. You will be evaluated by the hospital psychologist to determine if you're suffering from any other effects of brain damage".

"Like what?" Emily asks.

"Like poor impulse control, violence, and other things, but it's all standard for coma patients. Also, physical therapy will start the day after not only for your hand and shoulder, but due to the time you spent stationary. You loss muscle density and it needs to be rebuilt. You're a little weak right now and that's very common," he says. "Any questions?" he asks and they both shake their heads and he proceeds to leave.


	8. Interruptions

For the first time in months, Alison went home at the request of Emily to get a good night's rest. Since Emily's eyesight wasn't working, her other senses kicked in and she could smell the shower calling Alison, although she didn't say it that way. It scared her that she couldn't see who could come in and out of the room, Alison's health was more important, and if she could see, she would probably see skin and bones. Alison barely ate or slept since she's been in a coma, between taking online courses, making sure everything was alright with Mrs. Fields, and emailing and writing hand letters to Mr. Fields on updates about Emily and his wife and how things were back home. The effects of the three months finally caught up with her as she turned on the shower and barely had the energy to get in. Once she was in, she just let the water hit her instead of actually putting soap on her body. Thankfully she called pizza on her way home and they met her there. Once she was out of the shower she dried her hair with a towel and put on pajamas. She went downstairs to grab a soda and return to Emily's room. She finished two pizzas before the previews of the movie ended; her hunger was catching up with her. She watched movies for background noise so she could write honestly in her journals and when she wrote to Mr. Fields. That reminded her that she needed to write him that Emily was now awake but temporarily blind. She didn't want to delve into Mrs. Field's disappearance so she decided to skip it. Hopefully she would return later on tonight, or at least show up at the hospital tomorrow. Sleep quickly overtook Alison and she woke up to see that it was mid morning and she cursed herself for not setting a timer. Emily would most definitely be worried or scared.

She rushed over to the hospital and walked in the most adorable sight. Emily was cradling Amelia in her arms, and although she couldn't see her, the feeling of her baby in her arms for the first time since birth must've been something beyond words.

"Hey Emily, it's Alison," she says and Emily looks towards the voice. Her head is still wrapped and it hurts Alison to watch the sight. She nods to Danny who's in the chair making sure Emily doesn't accidently drop the baby or do something, because she'll never forgive herself even if she's temporarily blind. That's Emily, one to carry the guilt even when there was none to take.

"Hey Ali, how did you sleep?" Emily asks with the most sincere smile she's worn since waking up.

"I slept great, sorry for being late," she apologized.

"Hey you needed the rest," Emily said and sniffed the air, "and you needed the shower," at that we all laughed. At least she still had her sense of humor.

"Well thank you," she says. "Who's that pretty bundle?" she asked touching Amelia's small hands and she giggles.

"Say it's me Amelia," Emily answers back in a baby voice.

"Amelia? That's a pretty name," Alison says.

"Thank you, say thank you Amelia," Emily said while touching a sensitive spot on the child and that earned a loud screech from her. It's so amazing how well Emily knows her body despite not being able to see it, and it being her first time. Motherhood did indeed look great on Emily, and Alison could picture them with their family together. Amelia starts to cry and Emily looks crestfallen at what to do and not knowing how to comfort her, it's almost as if she wants to cry for not being a fit mother. Danny takes over.

"Hey, it looks like she's hungry, I'm going to take her and feed her outside," he said taking Amelia away from Emily's arms and grabbing a bag.

"Hey are you okay?" Alison asks sensing the brunette's emotions.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emily sniffs trying to hide her emotions.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Alison touches her hand and shivers at the jolt that went through her body.

"It's just that I don't feel like I can really care for her in this situation. I mean not only can I not see, but also I can barely hold her. She was just resting on my legs," Emily explains.

"Hey it's okay, being in the same proximity is enough for her until you get better. You wouldn't believe how calm she is around you, she usually more, how do I say it, hyperactive," Alison comforts.

"Really?" Emily asks hopeful.

"Trust me, you're doing great for it being your first time seeing her since birth," Alison says.

"What do you mean? Why haven't I seen her since birth?" Emily asks and Alison sighs knowing that Danny didn't explain their situation.

"Well long story short. For the past three years an anonymous person named **A** has been threatening to expose our secrets and trying to kill us, but the cops don't know. Once you had Amelia, you made the decision to let Danny's family raise her until this whole **A** ordeal is done and over with," Alison rants.

"Why don't we go to the cops?" she asks.

"Because the cops don't trust us, they think we're involved with all the murders and dead bodies popping up, and they're corrupt as well. If we go to the police, **A** could spin a story to make one of us take the fall for a crime or something, so we just leave them out of it," Alison says as best she can.

"So we're walking liars?" Emily asks a little scared of the life she previously led.

"Basically, it's a lot for a teenager," Alison says before sitting down on the bed.

"Is that why you didn't leave my side? Because you thought this **A** person would get to me?" Emily asks.

"Yes partially, but also because I love you, and I wanted to be the first face you saw when you woke up," Alison spoke sincerely and opted not to mention the text she received from **A** since Emily entered the coma. Ever since, **A** has been non-existent at least for those two. She was too wrapped up in Emily and taking care of her family to ask the girls on any updates in their lives with **A**.

"Technically it was," Emily says and Alison looks on in confusion and realizes that Emily can't see her face, but Emily can feel the wheels turning in Alison's head and continues. "When I first woke up, I couldn't see faces, but I could see shadows, and I smelled your scent. I knew it was someone familiar and that name came to mind".

"Yeah, that was me," Alison says happily thinking back to the day. She felt relief like no other. Alison reached for Emily's good hand and gave it a squeeze. A woman dressed in grey interrupted their moment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Charlie Ambrose, I'm the hospital psychiatrist," she says holding her hand out for Alison to shake.

"Hello, I'm Alison and this is my fiancé Emily Fields," Alison says after shaking her hand.

"Well Ms. Alison, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave for the evaluation," she says and Alison nods her head.

"How long is it going to take?" Alison asks.

"An hour," she responds and Alison kisses Emily on the lips before exiting, leaving Emily with a deep blush. Once she closed the door behind her, Alison realized what she did. She sent the girls a text to meet her at the hospital since they had much to discuss. Fifteen minutes later and a group of blondes and brunettes came barreling through the lobby.

"What's up? Is everything okay with Emily?" Hanna asked nervously and Alison cursed herself for not explaining things fully.

"Yeah she's fine, she's being evaluated by a psychiatrist, standard procedure," Alison responds. "I called you here to discuss **A**, have you guys been receiving texts?"

"Yeah, almost constant, but we didn't want to bother you while Em was in a coma, especially since it looked like you were free of that bitch," Spencer responds and Alison nods.

"Well I forgot to tell you this a while ago, but **A** texted me the day Emily went into the coma," she says getting out her phone and scrolling through the little texts she had and gave them her phone. They all went deathly pale at the text.

"What the hell? **A** had something to do with Emily's coma?" Hanna barked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Alison said.

"We need to talk to that doctor," Spencer says and a light bulb goes off in Alison's head.

"I have a friend here that can help, he's totally cool," Alison responds before sending off a text to Michael. She didn't really want to involve him, but getting to the bottom of this was more important.

"Who is he?" Aria asks.

"He's a resident here at the hospital. I've run into him a couple of times. He's the one who explained Emily's surgeries and diagnosis to me," Alison responds and they nod. "I'll text you guys when I have more news on either this **A** situation or Emily". They walk away knowing that their plan was set and in motion. The psychiatrist walked out of the room and Alison took that as her queue to go in.

"Hey how did everything go with her?" she asked.

"Just great, not only was that a complete waist of time, but I have to continue seeing her for a few more visits," Emily scoffs.

"Oh," Alison says not sure how to respond. She wasn't a big fan of talking to strangers either. "You have physical therapy today too right?"

"Yeah, hopefully that's a lot better. The sooner I'm able to get out of here the better. I just wish I could remember things," she says.

"There are some things I'd like to forget," Alison says.

"Yeah but there is so much more I want to remember, like my friends, my parents, my child. But I'm glad that I at least remember you," she says and Alison nods.

"Yeah, but you'll get there," Alison reassures her. It's funny how all Alison could do was talk when Emily was in a coma and now, nothing. It felt awkward because Emily and Alison would always talk non-stop, and the silences weren't awkward. They could both feel a shift in their relationship, and neither knew if it was a good or bad thing. Emily lay back on the bed and Alison flipped through her book. Emily could hear the rustling of the pages.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be," Emily repeated Alison's favorite quote. "I remember you reading that to me while I was in the coma". The air was thick and it became hard for Alison to swallow wondering what else she remembered.

"What else do you remember?" Alison asked nervously.

"I remember everything about you," Emily answers looking straight at Alison. She felt as if Emily were able to see her and shifted nervously under her gaze. Her breath got caught in her throat.

"I…" Alison was about to respond but a nurse once again interrupted them.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Walker, I'm here to take you to physical therapy," he says in a monotone voice and Emily if she could would roll her eyes at the interruption.

"Great," Emily says through clenched teeth. He goes to get Emily off the bed and place her into a wheelchair. "You'll be here when I get back right?" Emily asks nervous that she went to far with Alison.

"Of course," Alison replies and the nurse wheels Emily off and Alison lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Of course she wanted things to happen with Emily, but there were so many thought going in her head. She was tired of being afraid of **A**, of what other people thought, of her own thoughts that tried to prevent her from pursing a relationship with the brunette. She just wanted to escape her own mind and stay in the ecstasy she felt when Emily looked into her eyes and read her like the back of her hand. She wasn't ready to have the talk with Emily yet, but she hadn't expected Emily to remember the things she said while she was in a coma, especially if she couldn't remember other people.


	9. Happy Ending

She successfully managed to escape her mind from thinking about Emily when Michael answered back that he was available to meet in the cafeteria. She made her way downstairs and saw him sitting at a table with a coffee for her.

"Just the way you like it," he said as he pushed it to her while she sat down.

"Thank you, I would ask how you remember, but doctors have amazing memories," she joked.

"That we do," he agreed. "But you didn't call me down here to compliment me".

"That's right, I need a favor," she said.

"Depends on what the favor is," he says.

"I need a number and address for the anesthesiologist involved in Emily's surgery," Alison said and he sucked in his breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's under investigation and I could get in a lot of trouble for this," he says.

"I understand, but I have a feeling that her accident wasn't an accident and he may have been drugged or something," she says truthfully. This is the first time she's used the truth and hoping it would be on her side.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"Just a feeling. Dr. Robini wouldn't just pick any old anesthesiologist. He must've trusted him," she reasons trying to avoid the topic of **A**.

"Okay, I'll help you," he says.

"Thank you so much," she responds.

"I'll text you when I have the information," he says before leaving. Alison texted the girls that she would have the information soon and returned back to Emily's room to find the girl not there. Meanwhile Emily was fully sweating in physical therapy. It was harder than she thought and she was a lot weaker than she realized. She could barely lift 20 lbs. weights with her good arm. She was currently working to strengthen her damaged hand and this was a lot easier since it healed perfectly. Next exercise was walking. It took her a while to balance herself because of her blindness, but she had poles to help as she stumbled a little. After a half hour of practice she found her ability to walk straight again.

"Great work today Emily," her physical therapist said.

"Thank you," Emily responded as she was led back into the wheel chair.

"Tomorrow we're going to work on more shoulder exercises, strengthening your hand and walking with a white cane," she says.

"What's a white cane?" Emily asks.

"It's the cane for blind people," she responds.

"But I thought this was temporary," Emily says.

"It is, but we don't know when the pressure will be relieved or how long it will take," she says. "You will be leaving the hospital in a week or two and it would be great if you could see by then, but if not then you're prepared". The news that her sight wouldn't come back soon made Emily angry and nervous at the same. She was silent on her ride up to the room but could smell Alison's scent and that made her a little less tension filled.

"Hey Emily," Alison greets.

"Hey Ali," she says before being helped on the bed.

"A nurse will come in in an hour to give you a sponge bath," a nurse said and the thought filled Emily with embarrassment.

"Can't I do it?" she asks.

"I'm sorry but you're not strong enough yet," the nurse sounds apologetic at least to Emily she does, but she can't see her.

"I can do it," Alison says and the thought fills Emily with worry and self-consciousness.

"No!" she says loudly making both women look at her in shock.

"Why not?" Alison asks and the nurse leaves to give them privacy.

"I just don't want you to," Emily mutters.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," Alison says.

"Doesn't make it any less awkward and I can't really see," she says.

"Come on Em, I want to. I promised your father that I'd take care of you," she says.

"Then let the nurse do it," she pleads.

"Why can't I? Technically I'm your fiancé and I won't allow anyone else to see you naked, plus it's my job," she says.

"Oh really? I didn't know sponge bathing Emily was apart of your job description," Emily says sarcastically.

"I just added it," Alison retorts and Emily purses her lip trying to think of a comeback. "Then it's settled, I'm giving you a sponge bath".

"Please Alison," Emily pleads.

"Why don't you want me to? Tell me the truth," she asks.

"What if you don't like what you see?" Emily asks looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting things.

"I love everything about you," Alison says while lifting Emily's face by her chin.

"Okay," Emily sighs and they notice how long they've been talking when the nurse comes in with a bucket and cloth.

"I hear you're ready for a sponge bath," she says with glee.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her," Alison says shooting daggers at the young nurse who's unusually happy at the prospect of Emily being naked. She's sort of happy that Emily can't see the green eyed monster come out in her.

"And who are you?" the nurse asks.

"My fiancé," Emily responds for Alison noticing how her voice lowered an octave signaling that she was either mad or jealous and she assumed it was the latter.

"Oh, of course," the nurse says before stumbling out of the room awkwardly leaving Alison with a proud smirk on her face.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face," Emily laughs.

"How did you know it was there?" Alison asks.

"I know everything about you and I'm going to take a guess and say that the green eyed monster just paid you a visit," she smirks in a cocky tone.

"Now look who's confident," Alison teases as she makes her way to Emily. "I'm going to remove your gown," she says and closes the curtain. She hears Emily's breath hitch when she comes into contact with her skin. Alison slips the gown off leaving her completely naked and exposed.

"This is awkward," Emily says out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?" she asks and Alison can't help but laugh.

"Yes, but I rather know what you're thinking," she says. Emily starts playing with her hands and Alison notices that habit of hers when she's nervous. She puts her hand over Emily's to steady them. "Nothing to be nervous about. Why don't you tell me how physical therapy was," she says trying to find a topic to distract Emily.

"Well it kicked my ass," Emily answered back as she felt the warm sponge make contact with her shoulder making her heartbeat quicken. "I've never felt so weak in my life," she says and looks in the opposite direction, but Alison grabs her chin to bring them face-to-face.

"Hey, it was your first session, give it time," she says reassuringly.

"I know. I'm just impatient and they don't even know when my eyesight will get better," she says jittery.

"What do you mean I thought it was temporary?" Alison asks.

"It is, they just don't know how fast the pressure will release," she answers.

"How did you find this out?" she asks.

"In physical therapy. My therapist said she wants to teach me how to use that white stick that blind people use and I freaked out. I thought my eyesight would be back soon and she said I should be leaving in a week or two and that it may or may not come back right then and I should be prepared," she ranted and it shocked Alison so much she stopped bathing Emily.

"Wow," Alison said.

"You know it's getting kind of chilly," Emily said trying to bring Alison out of her daze.

"Oh shit right," she said and continued soaping her up.

"What did you do while I was gone?" she asked.

"I met with the girls and then had lunch with Michael," she said.

"Who's Michael?" Emily asked curiously.

"He's a resident I met while you were in surgery. He helped explain everything that was going on and took me to get coffee a few times," Alison says.

"Should I be worried about this Michael guy?" Emily asks in a playful tone but Alison detected a hint of seriousness.

"Unless I grow a pair of balls and a penis, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Alison says seriously.

"Ohhh," Emily responded when it dawned on her that Michael was gay.

"Plus he's married, I saw his husband from across the cafeteria. I must say their relationship reminds me of ours," Alison says washing her off.

"How so?" Emily asks.

"Well if I must, he's like the guy version of you. Tan skin, dreamy eyes, and a big heart. Michael was telling me how he never thought he could love before his husband and how manipulative he was, but he changed for the better. Is any of this ringing a bell?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Hmm I see the similarities. I definitely want to meet him," Emily says with a smile.

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you," she said and started to dry Emily off. She went and got a fresh gown slipped it on Emily. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she teased.

"I do see that my fiancé can give decent sponge baths," Emily teases back.

"I like the sound of that coming from your mouth," Alison says out loud.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Fiancé," she says honestly.

"I have a feeling that pretty soon it will be the actual truth," Emily says before grabbing Alison and bringing her in for a kiss. It was unexpected and it shocked Alison, but they both responded after a few seconds. Soon Alison was straddling Emily and Emily's hands rested on her hips. Emily couldn't see but she committed Alison's body to memory and her lips automatically found her pulse point on her neck. She smiled when she heard a moan from her lips. Her hand and arm still ached but she wanted to be with Alison. Her hands traveled up Alison's shirt and squeezed her breasts resulting in Alison bucking her hips into hers and reattaching their lips. Her hand traveled down to Alison's pants and unbuttoned them before Alison pulled her face away.

"Are you sure? You're still weak," Alison said.

"I've never been more sure. I've wanted you since I was in the 7th grade. I'm tired of people telling me I'm too weak to do things. I want this with you right here and now," she says and grabs Alison's neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss but Alison pulls away once more.

"I know but don't you think we should wait?" Alison says and Emily sighs and rests her head against her shoulder.

"If that's what you want. Is it because I can't see?" Emily asked and it broke Alison's heart because she sounded so vulnerable.

"No of course not," Alison says but Emily didn't believe her.

"Because it's so much better when you can't see," she says with a smirk. "I can't see you but my other senses are heightened," she says softly pulling Alison closer. "I can taste the coffee on your breath and the saltiness from your sweat. I can smell your scent and I know you want me. I can feel you tremble underneath my hands and shake when I've done something right. I know you want me," Emily says into her ear causing her eyes to fill with lust. Emily smirks knowing she won and starts to kiss her neck and receives a moan in response. She lifts Alison's shirt off and feels hands under her gown touching her stomach. Their lips reattach and they're in synch. Emily's hands find her pants again and this time receives no protesting. She pushes them down along with her panties as far as she could and Alison lifts up to do the rest. There she is naked in front of Emily and she feels amazing. Even though Emily can't see her, she could taste, touch and smell her and that made her nerve-endings spark in excitement. She felt Emily lean forward and capture a nipple in her mouth.

"Emily," she whispered out. Emily continues her ministrations before giving the other nipple the same treatment. Alison slipped her gown off again while Emily put the small cover over them. Thankfully she was only hooked up to a heart monitor machine and removed it from her finger. She pulled Alison down onto the bed and moved to rest in between her legs hovering over her. She looked down as if she could see Alison and for a moment, she could see a shadow. She knew she wasn't hallucinating, she could see the outline of a shadow before everything went dark again.

"I can see you," she whispered as Alison's fingers were running on her cheeks and they stopped when she heard Emily speak.

"What?" Alison asked.

"I could see the outline of your body, but it's gone," she says. "You're still so beautiful," she said softly and it caused Alison to have tears. Emily could smell the salt water and leant down to kiss them away.

"How'd you know I was crying?" Alison asked.

"I could smell your tears," she said before attaching her lips to Alison's. The whole moment was electrifying and when their lips met it was like fireworks. Her hands traced the outline of Alison's body making her quiver until the found their home.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Alison said and Emily massaged her clit and swallowed Alison's moans with her tongue. Her fingers moved lower until they found her entrance. She entered slowly basking in the feel of her around her digits. Alison felt like home to her and it was something she wanted to remember forever. Alison moaned when her knuckles came into contact with the outside of her entrance. Emily's fingers began to pump in and out, building a steady rhythm and she could feel Alison shaking. Her lips ghosted over her neck before moving down to her nipples. Her left hand ached but that didn't stop her from removing her full weight. Her body started to shake because it wasn't used to the amount of work and Alison noticed.

"It's okay Emily," she said and pulled Emily's full weight on top of her. Emily's head rested in her neck and she continued to suck as she felt Alison tighten around her slightly.

"You almost there?" Emily asked and could feel Ali nod her head. "Do you trust me?"

"God yes Em," she says quickly in between gasps. She didn't have time to react before Emily was pulling her to sit up on her lap. Her arms wrapped around her neck and Emily's hand never left her. Her left arm wrapped around her back to steady her now that her hips were bucking onto her hand to increase the pressure. Alison started bouncing on top of her but she mentioned nothing about the aches because she didn't want to stop her.

"Right there, I'm so close," she whispered in Emily's ear and felt the curling of fingers hit a spot she never knew existed. "Oh God Em. That spot, yessss," she yelled before Emily could attach their lips. Hopefully the whole floor didn't know what was going on, but that would explain why a nurse had yet to appear. Emily focusing back on the task pressed her hips into her hand so her palm would come into contact with Alison's clit and she curled her fingers more.

"Come for me Ali," she whispered but nothing happened. "I love you," she said softly and heard Alison let out a scream against her lips and shake violently above her as her scent filled the room and spread onto Emily's hands. After her tremors finished Emily pushed them back so that she was now lying down and Emily pulled her hand out of her and brought it to her lips.

"You taste as good as you smell, like oranges," Emily smiled and Alison was turned on by the sight she pulled Emily into a passionate kiss and concluded that she did taste like oranges.

"I've read that women taste like what they eat and I know that oranges are you favorite," she said honestly after she got her breathing under control.

"Wise woman," Emily smiled and pecked her again.

"Your turn," Alison said flipping them.

"You don't have to," Emily said.

"I want to," she responded before trailing kisses down Emily's neck to her breasts. Emily let out a moan when lips came into contact with her breasts. Alison continued her assault to her stomach and nipped her hips causing Emily to jerk. Emily felt breathing by her entrance and grabbed Alison's hand.

"Ali, you don't have to," Emily said sincerely.

"I know, but I've dreamed about this for so long," Alison said against her and it turned her on beyond belief. Alison started kissing and biting the inside of her thighs making her quiver in anticipation. She felt Alison swipe her tongue against her clit and she grabbed the sheets. Alison's tongue found its way between two folds and she started to lick and suck like she had done it before according to Emily. Her tongue ghosted over Emily's entrance a few times before entering sending Emily's world spinning. She grabbed a pillow behind her to cover her face but felt Alison tugging it.

"I want to see you cum," Alison said in a seductive tone before going back to her actions. Every time she entered her Emily would cry out. Pretty soon she was a quivering mess.

"Oh god Ali, I need you," she said a little loudly.

"What do you need?" Alison asked with a smirk.

"I need you in me," she said in between breathing. Alison entered her with two fingers and her abs tightened. Alison started sucking on her clit and pushing in and out of Emily.

"Faster," Emily whispered and Alison went faster and deeper. Soon she felt Emily clench down on her hands forcing them to stop so instead she kept massaging her clit as she rode her down from her high. She kissed her way back up to Emily.

"That was amazing," Emily said trying to control her breathing.

"I know," Alison said and pulled Emily in for a possessive kiss.

"I love you," Emily said honestly.

"I love you too," Alison said and saw tears coming down Emily's face. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"That's the first time you said you love me, at least while I was awake," she said and wrapped her arms around Alison.

"I mean it. I love you and only you. I may not be the best when it comes to emotions, but I know for certain that my heart beats for you. I know it will be hard, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I thought this conversation would be put off, but I don't want it to be anymore. I've waited months, no years to say this. Emily Fields, I love you and I will continue to until my last breath. I've never felt so loved and protected by anyone. It's not that I just want you physically, but emotionally. You make me a better person. You see the me that I want to be. You've always seen the good in me even when I'm the most ugly and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. But I don't want to be just friends with you, we've always been so much more than that and I…" she rants until Emily pulls her into a long kiss.

"I heard everything you said while I was in a coma," Emily said against her lips. "I want to grow old with you. I want the 3.5 kids and to cater to you while you're going through pregnancies and bringing you rocky road ice cream with a pickle on the side. I want the large house and picket fence. I want to raise Amelia with you, I want to have stupid fights and mind-blowing make up sex, I want to ground our kids and you sneak them out for ice cream, and to have that awkward sex talk with them. I want you to break my hand while in labor, but remember the left one because I need my right," she says and they both laugh at how ridiculous they sound. "I want my happy ending and the only person I can have it with is you".


End file.
